Roses: Maxie's Love, Life, & Laughter
by phoward
Summary: Maxie's always been attracted to a rush & Franco's a tad bit on the dark side. One night will change their lives forever along with how Port Charles is socially,many lives will be touched & changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses**

After returning to her job, Maxie couldn't stop staring at the roses on display. Correction- the roses from Franco that were on display; she knew that she should've gotten rid of them but she couldn't.

As Maxie did her work she thought about Franco's words, he thought of her still and considered them intimate. It was creepy how he knew her better then she knew herself. He knew when she was lying, when she was scared, when she was thinking but most important of all he knew that her loyalty; her heart truly didn't lie with Spinelli.

Maxie remembered how he told her he was what she imaged him to be. She began to think hard about it now. Maybe they really were one in the same. She destroyed people's lives while he ended people's lives, she was terrified by death while he was terrified by life.

Maybe he came back into her life for a reason, she thought, maybe he was the ying to her yang. After all he came back to her with roses as a symbol of sorrow from his twisted soul.

* * *

Wrote it for the Fraxie board. Please comment, thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Again**

Maxie was sitting on her couch, in the dark, motionless. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what had happened merely an hour or so ago. It had happened once again. She closed her eyes and allowed the fresh memories to flood over her.

_Maxie overheard Dante talking to Jason about Franco threatening Lulu while Lulu and Dante cuddled on the huge chair in the living room of the apartment that Maxie and Lulu shared, she heard the man talk about different clues and a mansion address-That's when Maxie decided to leave the apartment to find Franco and demand that he leave her best friend alone since the girl was on the verge of another mental break down. Maxie lied to Lulu, saying that she was going to meet Matt at Jakes._

_After arriving at her destination she knocked on the door, when she didn't receive an answer she just opened the door and waltzed right in. She studied the room- the spaciousness of it with its sofa, piano, and fireplace with a toy monkey sitting on the mantle. She felted a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around, only to be face to face with Franco himself. "Maxie." Franco smiled wickedly as he held a duffle bag in one of his hands."What are you doing here?"_

"_You-you threatened to kill my best friend, Lulu." Maxie stuttered as she looked at him, he was quite charming and he still got to her._

"_So." Franco tilted his head and shrugged._

"_She's the closest thing I have to a sister. Don't hurt her just to hurt Dante, I don't like him either but it's not right to hurt her to hurt him." Maxie sternly told Franco, she wanted to help her friend be safe. "Just leave and never come back."_

"_That's what I was doing until you showed up." Franco held up his duffel bag so that Maxie could see it. He dropped the bag and then smirked at her charmingly. "I think you just used Lulu as an excuse to come find me, to see me once again."_

"_No-no you're wrong." Maxie shook her head as Franco closed the space between them._

"_Maxie, stop lying to me; we're intimate and I want you to trust me enough to tell me your true feelings."_

_Before Maxie could think she had pulled Franco in for a kiss-a kiss that turned into more and she had once again slept with him._

Maxie opened her eyes quickly whenever she heard her cell bing-indicating that she had a text. She grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and read her text.

**Matt: Maxie meet me at Jake's for a few drinks. I get off work in an hr. :)**

**Maxie: Sure**

Maxie closed her phone after sending Matt a text; wondering how she could bring herself to date Matt at the current moment after what she had done an hour before with Franco. Once Again Maxie was back to her selfish and coldhearted ways of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected**

Maxie Jones was in culture shock. She couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting in an examining room, speechless, staring at Dr. Lee. She couldn't believe her ears; Dr. Lee had told her that the reason why she was experiencing extremely bad stomach flu symptoms such as throwing up constantly and aching is because she was pregnant. "Pregnant, I'm really pregnant?" Maxie asked, dreading the future.

"Yea, Miss Jones, you're about 5 weeks to be exact." Dr. Lee smiled at Maxie, who looked horrified.

"H-how soon can I get a paternity test done?" Maxie choked up, not wanting to admit that she had slept with a certain someone mere days before sleeping with Matt.

"What, I thought you were seeing Dr. Hunter?" Dr. Lee asked in response to Maxie's question.

"I-I-I uh slept with someone a few days before Matt, the other guy was nothing but a one night stand but still…"

"You want to get a test done, I understand; we'll do the test when you're around 5 months along maybe 6."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee."

"Yes, well, make an appointment before you go and Matt's working today just to let you know.

Maxie stood at the nurses' station waiting for Matt since she had Epiphany page him for her, she knew that the sooner she told him the news the better it would be for everyone.

When Matt walked up to Maxie his big, genuine, smile fell fast whenever he saw the worry painted over her face. "Maxie, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Matt, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is." Maxie sighed sympathetically, not wanting to hurt Matt since after all the cocky doctor was a nice guy.

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is? I'm your boyfriend!" Matt reacted, just as Maxie expected.

"I had a one night stand before we started sleeping together." Maxie said, avoiding eye contact with Matt.

"Maxie, how could you; I thought you were over Spinelli and sleeping around?"

"Matt, I'msorry but it's not like I planned with sleeping with him again."

"Again? Who the hell is this guy, Maxie, is it Spinelli?"

"No, no, it's not Spinelli."

"Then who, Johnny?"

"God no!"

"Who, Maxie, who is he?"

"I-I can't tell you." Maxie said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I understand, I'm still only second best." Matt hung his head and walked away.

Maxie was left wallowing in her tears by the nurses' station. _Franco you just cost me a good guy, Matt was a genuinely good guy, by protecting the fact that you may or may not be my child's father._ Maxie thought as she wiped away her tears and walked away from the nurses' station so that she could catch the elevator and go back to work at Crimson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Telling**

Maxie had just sat at her desk after getting back to Crimson after her appointment at GH. She looked at Lulu, who was wrapping up a phone call, and then turned on her computer. Once she heard Lulu end the call with whoever was on the phone she cleared her throat, "Lulu, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Maxie, did Matt dump you or something?" Lulu said in a high pitched tone, mocking the way that Maxie talked.

"Yea, as a matter of fact he did cause I don't know who my baby's daddy is." Maxie started sniffling.

"What?" Lulu choked out in shock with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant and it might not be Matt's, he got upset and dumped cause he thinks that he's second best again."

"Well, then, who's the other guy?"

"Uh, he came and went, it's complicated."

"Oh, Maxie, you do complicated oh so well." Lulu giggled. "Well, I have enough to worry about as of now and I can't afford to worry about your baby's daddy drama. My nephew was kidnapped by that killer nut job Franco and Jason's back in jail and Dante can't get him released and no one can locate Franco since Spinelli's not cooperating with the PCPD."

"Nobody told me that Franco was behind the kidnapping of Aiden, I'm sure he just wanted a baby and won't hurt him." Maxie told Lulu, hoping to calm her down a bit even though her remarked worked the opposite way.

"Why the hell would a monster like him want a baby for?" Lulu scoffed in anger.

"Don't call him a monster, Lulu!" Maxie snapped.

"Oh god, Maxie, Franco's your baby's daddy isn't he?" Lulu gasped.

Maxie went silent but the lookin her eyes as she hung her head down low gave her secret away.

"Maxie, how could you? Last time I understand but again, when you knew who and what he was too? You knew where he was and you never told anyone?" Lulu asked questions with a voice filled with anger and utter disbelief.

Maxie lifted up her head and looked Lulu dead straight in the eye. "He said he was leaving and he left, don't hold what he did against me because I didn't tell where he was."

"Maxie, what aren't you telling me, why did you sleep with him after he sent you all of those roses?"

"It just happened." Maxie shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to go now, I need to move all of my things into Dante's flat. I can't believe that you picked a man over our friendship." Lulu huffed as she got up from her desk, grabbed her hand bag, and grabbed her latte.

"You did too." Maxie bluntly told Lulu as the elevator doors were closing.

Maxie just took a deep breath and read her emails. She didn't expect telling Lulu that she was pregnant to go over like it did. She knew that next on the list would be Mac; she didn't know how he would handle the news but was hoping better then Lulu especially since she wasn't going to reveal that Franco might be her baby's daddy. _Franco, wherever you are I hope you're happy with baby Aiden cause I'm not happy here, my best friend hates me cause the twit figured out I saw you and didn't tell where you were. _Maxie thought as she skimmed through emails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Papa Don't Preach**

Maxie knew that she had to tell Mac about her pregnancy so she called him up to tell him. She sat at her desk, tapping her fingers on her desk, waiting for Mac to answer his phone. She felt a pit in her stomach do a back flip whenever she heard Mac answer his phone with his signature greeting of Commissioner Scorpio. Maxie swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke, "Mac, I need to tell you something really important."

"What is it, Maxie, I'm at work?" Mac asked as he sat at his desk doing some police paper work.

"You're going to be a grandpa; I'm going to have a baby." Maxie said in a happy way, or a way that she thought would make Mac less mad and more happy.

"A baby? A baby! Maxie, you're not ready to take care of a baby, hell you can barely take care of yourself!"

"I am to ready to have a baby, I'm not giving it up or getting rid of it, Mac."

"I didn't say that, sweetie."

"But you were thinking it."

"Maxie, it's just that you're so young and a baby is hard work, I just want the best for you." Maci sighed in a loving way that only a father can.

"I know but women have babies and raise them by themselves every day of the week, I'll be fine." Maxie reassured Mac, not wanting him to worry about her well being.

"If this is want you want, to be a young single mother, then I'll accept it and support you."

"Thanks Mac."

After work Maxie paid a visit to her cousin and her husband, Robin and Patrick, to have dinner and to talk about her pregnancy even though she figured that Matt had already told his brother by now. Maxie, Robin, and Patrick were sitting at the dining table while Emma was in a high chair. "Patrick, did Matt tell you anything about us today?" Maxie asked her cousin-in-law.

"He told me that you broke up cause you cheated on him and got pregnant." Patrick answered Maxie's little question, causing Robin's face to morph into a mix of shock and joy.

"Maxie, cheating on Matt wasn't good but I'm happy to hear that you're having a baby with Matt." Robin smiled.

"Robin, she cheated, the baby may not be Matt's and that's why he dumped her." Patrick explained to his naïve wife.

"Oh." Robin muffled out.

"Yea…" Maxie sighed.

"So, are you going to have a paternity test done?" Robin wondered.

"Yea, it's only fair that Matt finds out the truth about being a father or not." Maxie responded to her cousin's question.

"Maxie, who else is the possible father?" Patrick asked, mostly because his little brother wanted him to find out who and what the other man was to Maxie.

"I-I-I don't know his name; he was just a random one time thing." Maxie lied through her teeth. She was determined to keep her intimate history with Franco a secret. She didn't want everyone in Port Charles, especially since they hated him, to know that her child could possibly be his.

"You know that if Matt'snot the father he doesn't want anything to do with it,right?" Patrick asked his wife's cousin.

"I know but I don't care, I can take care of my baby myself." The platinum blonde remarked honestly.

"But, Maxie, a baby's hard work. Robin thought she could handle it too but she got post partum depression." Patrick told Maxie.

"Patrick does have a point, sometimes you need help with a baby." Robin told Maxie as she glanced at her daughter, Emma, and smiled weakly. She knew that a baby would be a big responsibility for Maxie if she didn't have a partner to help her.

"I know but I can handle doing it solo, I'll be fine." Maxie assured everyone.

Deep down inside Maxie secretly wished that Franco was around.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, I had so much stuff going on. Anyways who do you think Maxie's baby's daddy is? Does anyone wonder what's going on with Franco or if he's keeping tabs on Port Charles?


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's Franco?**

The tall, dark, handsome man looked out his kitchen window staring at the ocean while sipping on a cup of coffee. As he gazed at the water he got lost in a trance, a trace that he was soon snapped out of when he heard a cry come out of the monitor on the counter. "Mom, Pablo's crying!" He screamed to his mother, who was nearby in the laundry room starting her day by starting a load of Pablo's dirties.

"Bobby, please check on him for me, I'll be out in a minute." Karen nicely told her famously deranged son.

"Fine..." The groan man sighed like a child.

When Franco walked into the nursery he saw the Pablo, who was actually Aiden, had somewhere kicked his blanket off. "You kicked off your blankets, must be tired of them huh?" Franco chuckled a bit. "Looks like I need to change you since mom's busy doing laundry." Franco told the baby as he picked him up out of the crib. "Mom loves you a lot you know, best thing I could've ever done was get you for her." Franco told the baby as he brought him over to the changing table. "I'm going to make sure that you're a good kid; that you're a great son to mom unlike I was." Franco smirked at the baby as he changed his diaper.

Most of the day Franco spent in staring in front of a blank canvas in the Oregon home that he had bought his mother. Truth was he was muse less now, well not entirely but his muse couldn't help him splash blood like paint everywhere on a canvas either. Oddly enough the demented serial killer's mind keep on flashing images of Maxie, the feisty young blonde with a taste for the fine life. The last thing Franco knew was that some doctor had a thing for her and that she was better off without him. The first time he had left her outside of her apartment building after sleeping with her was easy enough but walking out of that mansion after sleeping with her again that July night was hard, harder than he had expected. It was now August, well near the end of it, and she still haunted him. No woman had ever done that to him before; no one had ever haunted his dreams and memories like she had. He realized that he had cursed himself when he remarked that he'd never forget her. Franco's deep thought and realization of a new muse caused him to paint a portrait, a portrait of his muse. Franco heard footsteps but didn't turn his head since he knew that it was of course his mother. "Checking up on me in the painting room, mom?" Franco asked his mom, never breaking his concentration on his artwork.

"Ooo, who's this?" Karen asked her son in a perky voice as she held a tea cup in her hand.

"A woman." Franco simply replied.

"I know it's a woman but you paint her so well, do you know her?" Karen wondered as she slightly titled her head.

But Franco didn't answer; no instead silence filled that air. Soon enough Karen just shrugged and walked off to check on Pablo, who was actually baby Aiden.

Meanwhile in Port Charles, New York Maxie was doing some magazine layout work for the upcoming September issue, wondering if Franco was thinking about her or if he was that smooth of a talker and didn't give a damn at all; she wished that everything would be okay but she knew by experience that okay and perfect were always turned upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trick Or Treat**

It was Halloween and Maxie was actually going trick or treating with Molly, since her mother Alexis was after all dating her stepfather Mac, before having to go to the Crimson Magazine Co. costume party. Maxie was dolled up in a red tank dress that showed off her 3 month baby bump and she wore red devil horns on her head. She'd even had Molly help her pin a devil tail on the butt part of her red dress, she even had on killer red peep toe pumps to complete the look. Since Molly was a romantic 12 year old she wore a royal blue renaissance costume dress since the girl was a diehard classic romantic, basically she was dressed as Juliet Capulet. "So, what's the story behind you and the father?" Young Molly Lansing asked Maxie as they walked down the street, starting off their night of trick or treating.

"What ?" Maxie, startled by the question asked by Molly, asked with a disturbed facial expression.

"It could be either Matt or another lover so what happened with you and the other lover?" Molly asked as she and Maxie approached the first house on the trick or treating route.

"I didn't have another lover, Molly, I had a one nighter."

"Mhm but I bet it was romantic."

"Molly, you're 12, stop acting like one nighters are romantic…go get your candy from this house please." Maxie told Molly, not sharing any details about her one nighter lover as Molly has put it.

Molly did what she was told, she walked up to the house with it's porch light on to get some candy.

_Great, Molly thinks me sleeping with Franco was some sort of thing she'd find in one of her silly romance novel. Oh little that she knows, it's almost ruined my life. _Maxie thought to herself as she stood at the edge of a driveway watching as Molly along with other colorful costume enriched children got candy from some lady.

Whenever Molly returned from getting her candy she just looked at Maxie and then they started to walk to the next lake house in the area. Of course Molly wasn't going to let her questions die. "Maxie, was it a love at first sight with you and the one time lover?"

"Molly…" Maxie groaned. "I already told you, nothing romantic happened." Maxie bluntly explained as she and Molly walked down the street.

"But Maxie you had to have loved him to make love to him after only just meeting him." Molly countered Maxie's response to her question.

"Molly, please, just drop it." Maxie groaned with growing aggravation.

"But Maxie you're in a great denial of love." Molly tried to reason or convince Maxie as they continued to walk down the dusky road.

"Molly he's not the right kind of guy to love." Maxie sighed. "Alright, so you got your answer so please never bring it up again."

Molly just nodded, sensing something was off with Maxie as they spotted the next house.

After going to what felt like a ton of houses Maxie took Molly home and headed out to her work related costume party. When she got there she wanted to die laughing since she saw that Lulu was dressed in a tight light green Tinkerbell costume, complete with fairy wings and all, while she brought Dante along who had on green tights since he was dressed as Peter Pan. Maxie sighed inwardly whenever Lulu shot her a glare and didn't act like she cared. Sadly the women hadn't done much talking, unless necessary at work, anymore. It did hurt Maxie that she had lost her best friend over Franco; a stupid and random one night of fire in their veins lustfulness between her and the crazy man screwed up her friendship. Maxie decided to walk over to Lulu and Dante to break the silence. "Lulu, Dante, see you're here as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan."

"Yes, well, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan were a great couple." Lulu told Maxie as Dante was scoping out the room, not paying attention.

"Lulu, I thought that Wendy was the one with Peter Pan?" Maxie asked, obviously knowing more about Disney films then Lulu.

"Yea, well, I thought that you were the one person who would've told me the truth to help Dante with his investigation instead of protecting a whack job." Lulu sneered and then drug Dante off to go see Kate Howard, probably to kiss ass.

Maxie just stood there, in awe, trying to be get upset or cry because in that single moment she realized that her sister close knit relationship friendship with Lulu was officially dead and she now had some freaky bond with Franco whether or not he was the father of her child. But Maxie had a gut feeling that Franco was the father.

* * *

How'd you like Molly trying to create a romantic mindset out of Maxie & Franco aka Fraxie? How'd you like Lulu being strictly team Dante? When do you want a Fraxie scene? Do you want Franco to unexpectedly pop up sooner or later? Please review, feedback is welcomed. I already have almost half of the next update typed up too. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Oh for story line purposes Keifer's not dead & Kristina is struggling with him & get's advice from Maxie in later chapters…

**Thankful For What?**

Maxie was now about 4 months along, it was November well Thanksgiving Day actually and she was sporting a growing baby bump. Maxie had been invited to the Davis house along with Mac for a holiday dinner since Mac was seeing Alexis. In the 3 months that Maxie had knowingly known she was pregnant her sister like friendship with Lulu had faded away. Instead Maxie developed a stronger bond with Alexis Davis and all of her daughters. Maxie smiled whenever she was greeted at the Davis home by Alexis, who immediately was asking about the baby's health. "Oh, Alexis, the baby's just fine." Maxie replied with a smile to the woman who had become almost like a mother to her within the past 3 months.

"I'm glad to hear that, hun." Alexis genuinely told the young woman who she was beginning to view as another daughter. "Jason and Sam are here too, they're keeping Molly entertained or should I say she's entertaining them." Alexis smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh Kristina's here with Kiefer, they're in the back yard together being teenagers in love."

"Ah." Maxie nodded, not knowing why the town worshipped the Bauers or why Alexis would even let Kristina see that kid who was home from Harvard and probably was banging everything at Harvard.

"Oh, Maxie, how's my grandbaby doing in there?" Mac asked his daughter, from his seat on a chair, as Maxie entered the room while Alexis shut the door behind her.

"Fine, Mac, don't worry." Maxie sighed at her father being so nosy about her health. "I'm going to the other room to find Jason and Sam."

"Molly's with them, be careful she'll talk your ears off."

"I know, Mac, I know how she is."

Maxie walked into the den to find Molly going on and on about the very first Thanksgiving while Sam and Jason just listen. "Hey, mind if I join the history lesson?" Maxie asked, causing Molly to be quiet for a minute.

"Maxie, hi, how are you and the baby? You're in the second trimester, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, in the second-" Molly began until she was interrupted by Sam.

"Why don't you go tell Kristina and Kiefer that Maxie's here." Sam nicely suggested.

After Molly bought Sam's bait and took off Sam and Jason decided to tell Maxie their opinion of Kristina and Kiefer. "Something's off with Kristina." Jason began by uttering his words to Maxie, as Maxie sat down on a couch.

"What do you mean, she seem s fine whenever I see her." Maxie responded as she sat look at both Jason and Sam with a questioning look.

"Maxie, I think that she's hiding something and that it involves Keifer." Sam told Maxie, since both her and Jason noticed that Kristina is different around Keifer.

"What, why would you think that?" Maxie asked Sam, not understanding where Jason and Sam were coming from.

"She just seems secretive and jumpy." Sam explained.

"It's not normal."Jason quickly added.

"It probably does have something to do with Mr. Harvard; I'll talk to her about it." Maxie told Jason and Sam, Maxie too was worried about Kristina but maybe that was her motherly instinct kicking in.

"I've tried that and she just says that it's nothing." Sam told Maxie in a deep sigh.

"So, how's baby Jones doing?" Jason asked, just wanting to forget the subject of Kristina was even brought up.

"Oh, the baby's doing good and I'll find out what it is and who the baby daddy is next month." Maxie replied causing Jason to just nod silently.

Sam, on the other hand, wanted to talk about baby stuff of course. "So what are you hoping for, a boy or girl? I would want a baby girl."

"Well, actually believe it or not, a part of me wants a boy but another part of me wants a girl." Maxie said, making a contradicting statement.

"I hope for that baby's sake it's a girl, you're too into fashion." Jason bluntly told Maxie.

"Ha ha, very funny Jason." Maxie shook her head. "I think I'm going o go outback to check on Krissy and her Mr. Harvard." Maxie told Jason and Sam before getting off of the couch.

"Go for it." Sam told Maxie as she rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

Whenever Maxie went outside she noticed that Molly was their talking about romance and how romance changes all or something like that with Kristina and Keifer. "Molly, can you go inside I'd like to talk to Krissy and Keifer alone."

"Oh, okay, sure thing Maxi I'll go talk to Jason and Sam again." Molly remarked to Maxie as she got up from the lawn chair she was on, right before taking off into the house.

"What do you want to talk to K and I about?" Keifer slyly asked Maxie in his proper and pompous voice.

"Just how things are working out since it's a long distance relationship after all." Maxie honestly told the couple, even though she could tell that Keifer was already making it known by his actions that he was in control or at least he felt like he was in control of the conversation.

"It's going just fine, now isn't it K?" Keifer looked at Kristina with a sly smug mug.

"Yea, Maxie, Keifer's right we're great. We make me being here in Madison Prep and him being away at Harvard work for us."

"Oh, so no frustrations or anything?" Maxie asked, trying to pick at the brains of the young couple.

"Nope." Keifer answered as Kristina jut nodded.

Maxie had a feeling that something was up but she knew that she wasn't getting anywhere.

A few hours later everyone was gathered around the Davis table in the dining room enjoying a turkey dinner with all the fixings and talking about various things.

Meanwhile in Oregon Franco was in the kitchen helping his mother by cutting up herbs for her while she started to prepare the stuffing to put inside of the raw bird that was in a roasting pot on the counter while baby Pablo was asleep in his room, of course. As Franco finished cutting some oregano he began cutting some parsley. "Mom, I'm moving back home to Port Charles since I consider that my home." Franco bluntly told his mother, causing her to move her attention from the bread crumbs in the mixing bowl to her son.

"Bobby I thought that you said that New York didn't appreciate you?" Karen, who was in shocked, asked her son.

"Mom, I just feel the need to go back to Port Charles; I feel as if it's my home my real home for some reason." Franco honestly told his mother as he finally finished chopping up the herbs for her.

"Seems to sound like a force is drawing you back there." Karen, who was extremely spiritual and superstitious, told her son as she watched him place the chopped up herbs in the bowl that she was mixing the stuffing ingredients in.

"Maybe, I did manage to get a job there already." Franco shrugged as he leaned against the kitchen counter, next to his mom who resumed mixing the homemade stuffing mix.

"How, Bobby, did you manage to do that?" Karen asked wide eyed.

"Easy, put an application in online and got an acceptance call." Franco simply said.

"Well, then, is it a creative job? I don't want you doing anything mundane." Karen started worrying since she never saw her son as the office job type.

"Yes, mom, it's creative; you know that I'd never go for a mundane job." Franco smirked at his mother causing her to smile in relief.

* * *

So how'd you like Maxie interacting with everyone? So have any ideas what Franco's new job in Port Charles could be? Wondering if we'll get some Fraxie in the same place soon? Hmmm what exactly was Molly discussing with Kristina and Keifer? What's Molly's little minde thing and what will see be up to? Comment please & recomend any ideas you might have. Recomendations are always welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back Home In Port Charles**

He had been back for a few days now, having arrived just after the Thanksgiving holiday, and he was now walking the halls of his new job. Yes, walking the halls, he was indeed in an enclosed environment. In fact he was now a teacher, a photography teacher in fact, at a private and high society filled school called Madison Prep which was for grades K thru 12. As he walked down the white halls, noisy since there were students running around and talking about their Thanksgiving breaks, he took a deep breath and remembered that he was a world renowned artist that was now teaching many of the rich kids whose rich loser parents bought his works of art so in turn he was getting paid to teach the kids whose parents paid him for his art. In his mind it was a complicated but brilliant thing. Whenever he got to his classroom he walked in, to find only one single girl who was probably around 12 or 13 he'd imagine, sitting at a table. The brunette girl wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue sweater vest and a yellow-navy-white plaid skirt along with white knee highs just smiled at her knew teacher. "Hi, so you're the teacher that replaced Miss Bell since she uh came upon an unfortunate demise whenever she got caught driving to school drunk causing her to be slipped the pink slip?" Franco heard the girl ask him as he sat down as his desk, where he was trying to unpack his messenger bag full of his camera along with the names of his students for the 4 blocks he would be teaching. Franco just nodded his head as he placed his camera on the desk. "So, are you a professional?" the brunette asked Franco as he pulled out his student roster along with a pen. Once again Franco just nodded his head. The brunette noticed that her teacher had pulled out a huge bag of M&M's and a a pair of candy dishes from his bag. "Why are you doing that?" The girl asked as she saw her teacher start to pick the red candies out of a candy bowl and put it in another.

"Red are the only tasty M&M's, don't you think?" Franco asked his student, not looking up at her.

"Actually, no, I don't eat a lot of candy."The brunette told the teacher.

"Aha, so and who might you be; also the reason why you're sitting in my class a good 20 minutes before school even starts?"

"Molly Lansing, my sister drives us here early plus I'd rather sit in class and be able to get a great sit in order to learn then be stuck with a horrible seat." The chatty Cathy brunette explained to Franco as she sat up straight in her seat.

"Uh huh, just be quiet and take picture of whatever moves you and we'll get along just fine." Franco sighed as he looked over at his roster for his early morning class. Whenever he found the name Molly Lansing he checked out her little info card next to her name. _Interesting 8__th__ grader who's obsessed with straight A's. _Franco thought to himself.

"So, who are you, I mean I know you're the new teacher but exactly who are you?" Molly asked her new teacher as she watched him continue to pick the red candy out of a bowl and toss it into another bowl.

"Not time for you to know that, the time to know that will be when the class actually starts." Franco told Molly, shooting her a death stare.

Soon enough the class was filled and the bell rang indicating class was in session. Franco took attendance and then he stood up from his desk and walked over the the white board behind it. He picked up a marker and quickly but boldy printed his name in big letters for everyone to read, then he tossed the marker on his desk. "I'm your new photography teacher Mr. Frank but most people just call me Franco, I' a very famous man and lucky for every single one of you I decided to make Port Chuckles here my home and in fact landed this gig teaching you how to shot pictures of still live and make it into living, breathing, art." Franco told his students with a smirk.

Maxie was sitting at her desk typing up some article about what holiday dresses were hot this season while picking at a salad for lunch whenever she received a phone call from Alexis. "Alexis, hey, what's up?" Maxie smiled into the phone.

"Kristina has a dentist appointment today like in a few minutes actually and won't be able to take Molly home and I'm working on a case so can you please pick up Molly from Madison Prep today at 3?" Alexis asked, rambling on and on.

"Sure thing, Alexis, I'll pick her up." Maxie kindly told Alexis.

"Good, maybe you could stay with the girls and make sure they're okay?"

"sure thing, besides it's past due that Lulu has to pull an all nighter." Maxie giggled.

"Good, you've been working too hard for being pregnant." Alexis firmly told Maxie.

Maxie was waiting at the pickup/drop off area of the Madison Prep campus. It was 3:05 and Maxie was wondering where in the hell Molly was. Finally at 3:07 Molly walked up to Maxie's car and got into it. "Molly, you're 7 minutes late so what took you so long?"

"I stopped by my photography teacher's class, since its right by my locker, to ask him something."

"Okay, so what did he have to say?"

"Nothing much really."

"Okay." Maxie said as she put the car in gear and drove out of the looped and curvy driveway.

Whenever Franco walked into his elaborate and humungous penthouse, which was right across from Harborview Towers, he flipped on the light switch and shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it over a chair. Then he took off his sweater and set it on the chair that the leather jacket was on. The delusional man shook his head and sighed. He slumped onto the couch and began to wonder why his student had even dared ask him if he was the one in the same Franco that was a famous artist with serial killer tendencies. Of course he didn't answer her but only shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. He face paled himself, not believing what he had given into as the raw memory played in his head like a freshly shot film.

"_Mr. Frank, my step-sister-well she's not really my step-sister yet but I still call her that-is really pretty and she's been having a hard time with her life and she has like no friends…at all."_

"_So, what does this have to do with me?"_

"_A lot, you're new here so you don't know anybody and she needs somebody other than me and the family to hang out with."_

"_I don't like people, Molly; in fact I hate them and wish that they would all go die."_

"_See that's why you need her and she needs you."_

"_What?"_

"_You need love so you won't hate and she needs someone hateful to deflect the haters in her life."_

"_You're setting me up on a date with your pretend step-sister?"_

"_Yea, just come over at around 6 tonight and I'll make sure she's ready." Molly said with her big puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine, where the hell am I going to anyways?"_

"_57 Lake Road, bye I need to go my ride should be here."_

Franco groaned, got up from his couch, and decided to get ready for his blind date.

"Maxie, you have some clothes here for when you stay over sometimes right?" Molly asked Maxie as soon as they pulled walked into the house.

"Mhm." Maxie answered, just wanting to find something to eat and sit down.

"Good cause you've got a date tonight at 6."

"What the hell are you talking about, Molly?" Maxie shrieked in a questioning shock.

."I mean you have a date with my new photography teacher, I think both of you will balance eachother out perfectly."

"But Molly I'm nearly 5 months pregnant!" Maxie shrieked.

"Please, Mr. Frank already said he would be here at 6 to get for, Maxie, please do it. I think that he could really be your knight in shining armor, your Romeo." Molly begged Maxie who's she'd grown to love as a sister.

"Fine, I'll do it only and only because the guy already agreed and I don't want to make you look like a bad match matchmaker."

* * *

Isn't Molly so nice lol. So wonder exactly how this blind date is going to go? Is Molly right, do Fraxie really need each other? Also don't forget to vote in the poll on my page on who you want the baby daddy to be and what you want the baby to be. :)


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Salted Fries and Chocolate Shakes**

Maxie was wearing black leggings with a long sleeved plum tunic and black uggs as she sat on the couch with Molly, waiting for her mysterious date. Maxie looked at the clock, it was 5:55, and her date would be there at any minute. Suddenly both Maxie and Molly heard the doorbell ring. "Go get it, it's your date." Molly cheerfully told Maxie as she pointed to the door.

"Fine." Maxie groaned and rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch. She walked as fast as she could, since she was about 5 months pregnant, to the door. Maxie took a deep breath and answered the door. What she saw drained the color from her face. "You're my-my-my-my date?" Maxie fumbled to say as she saw Franco standing before her in a black leather jacket along with a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Yea and you're knocked up." Franco told Maxie, not believing that he was unexpectedly set up on a blind date with Maxie.

"Go out to dinner at Kelleys and then to a movie, go have a good time, Maxie and Mr. Frank." Molly told the adults from her seat on the couch since they were too busy standing and talking so that she couldn't hear.

"Molly, maybe this isn't such a good idea…." Maxie sighed as she looked from Franco to Molly.

"Yes it is, you need to have fun and so does he, so go please." Molly pointed at Maxie and Franco as she told Maxie to go out.

"If it shuts her up I'll buy you pickles and ice cream or whatever you're craving these days." Franco told Maxie, since he basically just wanted to get away from the never ending talkative student.

"Fine, let's go and by the way it's not pickles and ice cream it's salted fries and chocolate shakes." Maxie told Franco as she walked out of the Davis house and shut the door behind her.

The ride to Kelleys was full of a huge awkward silence that neither Maxie nor Franco knew how to deal with. Truth was they never thought that they'd run into each other again. Franco decided to try and kill the awkward silence, when they were few a couple blocks away from Kelleys, cause it was driving him even crazy then he already was."You still work at Crimson?"

"Yes." Maxie told Franco as she looked out the window of his black SUV.

"With Lulu?"

"Mhm." Maxie mumbled, still looking outside the window.

"We're here, at Kelleys that is." Franco told Maxie as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Good, now I can eat." Maxie said in a huffy tone as she unhooked her seat belt and quickly got out of the car.

_Damn she's gone and lost it… _Franco thought to himself as he quickly got out of his SUV and followed Maxie towards the walkway leading to Kelleys.

As soon as Maxie and Franco walked into Kelleys they sat down and were immediately greeted by Mike, who was behind the front counter. "Maxie it's good to see you out with someone, how are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're good, Mike." Maxie nicely told the old man while Franco just nodded and gave a little wave.

"Good, order whatever you want and it's on the house." Mike instructed before taking off to the back where the kitchen was.

As soon as Mike disappeared into the kitchen a waitress, in her teens, ran out to the table that Maxie and Franco were at with some menus. "Hi, I'm Gina and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress nicely told Maxie and Franco as she handed them their menus.

"Diet Coke." Franco simply told the waitress while he started to flip through the menu.

"A chocolate shake please." Maxie nicely told the waitress with a smile.

"I'll have those drinks out in a few; then I'll take your order." Gina, the waitress, said right before taking off to put in the drink orders with Mike.

Franco put down his menu and then smacked Maxie's down, causing her to pay her sole attention to him. "Were you going to tell me?" Franco bluntly asked Maxie with dark, cold, questioning eyes.

"Tell you what?" Maxie asked as she tried to pick her menu back up, but couldn't since Franco had his hand on it.

"About our baby." Franco bluntly told Maxie, causing her eyes to pop out of her head.

"I-I-I-I uh probably not um no I wasn't." Maxie told Franco nervously, not wanting to make him mad.

"Why?" Was all Franco asked as he released his grip on Maxie's menu.

"Honestly because it may not be yours; it might be Matt's." Maxie sighed, not wanting to get into baby daddy talk.

"It's mine." Franco told Maxie as he went back to flipping through his menu.

"I'm getting a DNA test done later this month…we'll know for sure then…" Maxie sighed, not understanding why Franco was well acting like he was.

"I don't need that test to tell me what I already know." Franco told Maxie as he closed his menu. "Everything here is like a heart attack away from the hospital, can't believe Molly wanted me to take you here for this shit." Franco said, obviously in a bad mood.

"The food here's actually good; if you don't eat that's your business." Maxie snapped as she closed her menu, just in time for the waitress to come back with the drinks.

"Have you decided on what you want to eat?" Gina asked as she placed the drinks on the table with some straws for Maxie and Franco. "Sir, would you like to order first?" Gina asked as she grabbed a pad and pen, looking at Franco.

"A burger and fries and please try to keep the grease factors low or hell even out of it." Franco harshly told the waitress.

"Oh." The waitress, with wide eyes, remarked as she wrote down Franco's order. "And what are you going to have, Miss?"

"Actually the same as him." Maxie pointed to Franco while looking at the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yea and please cut out the grease, I would like to avoid the hospital tonight." Franco rudely remarked to Gina right before she took off to the kitchen with the order.

"Franco!" Maxie scolded him, the way one would scold a small child.

"Yes?" Franco asked Maxie, not letting her scolding get to him.

"I can't believe you right now or even the fact that you a total whack job is teaching kids in a private school." Maxie rolled her eyes and shook her head as he grabbed her glass with her small hand.

"Why is it so hard to believe? As you know art is my life, photography is a form of art and as my role of a teacher I educate on how to be a photographer." Franco told Maxie like it was a no brainer.

Maxie just looked at Franco like he'd just lost his mind. "So, why did you come back?" Maxie asked somewhat curiously and quietly.

"Feels like home." Franco answered and then took a sip of his drink while staring deep into Maxie's blue eyes, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Before long the waitress came with the food; Franco and Maxie ate. They ate in an awkward silence and Franco kept on making weird faces every time he saw Maxie dip salty fries in her chocolate shake. "Eww, do you have to do that?" Franco finally spoke up, his stomach in knots.

"Yes." Maxie simply dunked a fry in her shake.

"Hurry up and finish your disgusting fry dunking, we'll never make it to one of those stupid sappy romances that you want to see in time if you don't." Franco orded with a huffy and snappy demeanor.

* * *

So how did you like Fraxie at dinner together? How do you think their next stop (the movies) is going to go? Why do you think Franco is acting the way he is towards Maxie? Comment oh & vote in the poll on my page too :)


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Scary Movie**

Maxie and Franco walked to the movie theater, something that Maxie wasn't sure that they should be doing in the first place. When Maxie saw that the theater was packed she could've died, she really didn't feel comfortable with Franco in such a crowded public atmosphere since after all he was a serial killer. She noticed that his face sort of contorted whenever he held the door open for her, letting her go in the theater first. Obviously Maxie was picking up that Franco really didn't want to be at the theater. _Why the hell are we here if he clearly doesn't want to me? _Maxie pondered as Franco entered right behind her. They got into the line for the ticket booth; the line was extremely long too. Probably since Port Charles Theater was the only movie house in the small port town.

Franco inwardly groaned as he stood in an extremely long line with Maxie_. This is going to take forever._ He thought, impatiently. "Maxie, what movie do you want to watch?" Franco asked Maxie, hoping she wouldn't want to watch a sappy romance.

"Tangled, it looks cute." Maxie simply replied as they line slowly moved a bit.

"Tangled?" Franco said with a quizzical look plastered on his face. "But Maxie that's a cartoon; wouldn't you rather see something with real people in it?"

"Like what?" Maxie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, moving up slowly in the line with Franco next to her.

"I don't know but something with real people in the damn thing!" Franco loudly snapped at Maxie, causing a fight to erupt.

"I said that I want to see Tangled and damnit you sicko freak I'm going to see it so just buy the damn tickets, popcorn, pops, and shut the hell up!" Maxie retaliated, angry that Franco was being so aggravating.

"Since I'm suck a sicko freak why the hell did you beg me to sleep with you, twice, Maxie, huh huh huh?" Franco asked her with such rage, Maxie had never seen that sort of rage before.

"I never begged you, you seduced me you ass!" Maxie spurted right back with speed; everyone in the line started to stare at Maxie and Franco screaming at each other too.

"Seduced you my ass, you wanted me from the first second you saw me sitting on a floor at my art show!"

"No I didn't!" Maxie huffed angrily as she and Franco moved up in the line.

"Yes you did, you couldn't wait for me to nail you on that table!" Franco exclaimed with such fire and furry in his eyes that it made Maxie shudder.

"Shut up, people are staring at us cause of you!" Maxie ordered loudly and harshly as the line started to speed up and move.

"It's not me they're staring at it's you, hell Maxie you're the one who's knocked up not me!" Franco lost it and blurted out one of the most hurtful things he could've ever screamed at her.

Instantly Maxie slapped him across his rugged jawline and then she just started to cry. While Franco stood stunned and holding his jaw Maxie ran off, he didn't see where she was running; he figured she was probably going to the bathroom or the car or something like that to cry and calm down. But Maxie ran out of the theater, her tears blurring her vision, not paying attention to where she was going. It was dark outside since it was night time after all. Suddenly Maxie looked up and saw a bright light.

Suddenly Franco heard a shrieking ear shattering scream. His eyes widened and he quickly tuned around, facing the direction he heard the scream come from. He pushed people out of his way and instantly ran out of the theater. "Maxie!" He screamed as soon as he ran out of the door.

* * *

Yep a cliff hanger! Okay sorry I did that to you guys but trust me the next update will be good. Anyways what do you think's going to happen next?


	12. Chapter 11

**How To Save A Life**

Franco rushed over to where Maxie was lying, motionless, on the ground while the driver of the car got out. "Oh my God!" Franco heard the woman, none other then Liz Webber the town ho of PC, gasp in horror as she took in the sight of what her actions had caused.

Franco, for some reason beyond his own mind, checked Maxie for a pulse. He found it but it was extremely weak. He was concerned that her weakened pulse could be harmful to the baby, a baby he was sure was his.

Liz, feeling extremely bad since Jake and Cam were in the back seat of the car, knelt down next to Maxie. "Did you check her pulse?" Liz asked Franco, not knowing he was the man that had stolen baby Aiden from her and Nik.

"It's weak, I'm calling for help." Franco told Liz as he got his cell phone out of his jean pocket.

"I'm a nurse so I know that she'd had heart problems, she almost died last spring from pneumonia." Liz told Franco as he dialed 9-1-1.

Franco just nodded his head. He was angry that the woman who had hit Maxie was a nurse who was telling him that Maxie had a history of heart problems, he knew now that her weakening pulse was potentially dangerous because of the heart problems. Franco told the 9-1-1 dispatcher what the problem was and then put his phone back in his pocket. Then he looked Liz dead in the eyes. "You better pray that she and the baby's okay or you'll be hanging on a wall above some stuffy asshole's mantle."

Liz didn't say a word; her frightened eyes did all the talking for her. Suddenly a 7 year old boy with dark hair and his little barely 4 year old brother with blonde hair got out of the back seat and went over to where there mommy was at, kneeling by a woman with a dark natured man with her. "Mommy, what wrong?" The little blonde boy asked.

"Mommy, did you hit her?" The older boy with dark hair asked.

"Everything's going to be okay, boys." Liz assured her children.

Franco noticed how much the younger boy, the blue eyed blonde, looked just like Jason Morgan. He made a mental note to dig into that later.

Whenever the EMTs and cops got there they rushed over to the scene. The police commissioner, Mac, was there and once he heard what happened he made sure that Ronnie stuck Elizabeth in the back of a cop car to take her to the PCPD. Lucky was shocked at what he saw, Mac told him to go home with the boys. The EMTs put Maxie on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance. Franco got into the ambulance only to have the AMTs ask who he was, that's when Mac spoke up. "It's alright, he was out with my little girl tonight; he can stay with her."

The EMTs just nodded and proceeded to close the doors of the ambulance. The driver got into the driver's seat with the other guy tended to Maxie.

Even though Mac had given an answer to the EMTs question Franco still felt like he had to give an answer too. "I'm the father of Maxie's baby, it's uh complicated but we're intimate."

"Okay, I really didn't need to know but okay." The EMT told Franco as they rode to GH.

As soon as they got to GH Franco rushed in right by Maxie's side, as her stretcher was rolled in. Dr. Matt Hunter was the first to see Maxie in her horrible state, seeing a man with her did make him mad. Matt figured out that this guy must've been her mystery man. Epiphany was talking to the EMTs with Dr. Patrick Drake while Dr. Steven Webber tried to hold Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake back from rushing over to the stretcher, which was now being directed to a room by Matt. Franco went to walk into the room, where Maxie was rolled in, but Matt stopped him. "Sorry but you can't go in there." Matt told Franco as he brushed by him, went into Maxie's room, and closed the curtain behind him.

Franco sat down on a chair, waiting for some word on Maxie, whenever he was brought out of his thoughts quickly, whenever Jason Morgan had grabbed his neck and lifted him off of the chair. "What the hell did you do this time, Franco?" Jason asked angrily, assuming that Franco had hurt Maxie.

"I didn't do anything." Franco told a very pissed off Jason.

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Molly set us up on a date, Maxie ran out of the movies and got hit by Elizabeth Webber." Franco explained as quickly has he could since he wanted to be able to breathe again.

"What, Elizabeth hit Maxie?"

"Yes." Franco spurted out, feeling his lack of air take over.

Jason let Franco go, then he asked him another question. "Why didn't you leave her to die?"

"Her baby's mine." Franco told Jason, causing Jason's skin to go white, Jason was in culture shock.

Jason then walked down the hall and called up Sam, who was with her sisters after receiving the call about Maxie. "Sam, I found out who Maxie's baby daddy is."

"What?" Sam asked as she left the room where her sisters were in to talk more privately with Jason.

"It's Franco."

"Franco?"

"Yes, he's here with Maxie and he told me everything. He says that Elizabeth ran Maxie over."

"Jason, you need to think about claiming Jake now, that woman's unstable."

"I know."

While Jason was on the phone with Sam, Mac and Alexis walked into the GH ER and saw Franco sitting in a waiting chair. "How is she, have you heard anything yet?" Alexis asked the man, who was Franco, that was sitting down and waiting.

"She's in that room over there, the doctor's in there trying to fix her." Franco told Alexis and Mac.

"I'm going in there; Matt can't keep us out of the loop about my little girl." Mac remarked right before going into the room where Maxie was in.

Matt saw Mac and sighed, he knew that this was going to be hard news to break to him. "Maxie has a broken ankle, the same one that she broke this summer, and she also has a bad concussion. She's going in and out of consciousness and her pulse is weak. I gave her some medicine, not harmful to the baby, for the pain and to help strengthen her pulse. Mac, with her heart problems it'll be a miracle if she's able to carry this baby to term."

"What, you're telling me that my baby and her baby might not make it?" Mac asked, clearly upset.

"There's a possibility, yes." Matt nodded his head. "I'll be placing her in a more private room soon but before then she may have visitors but only one at a time. Make sure to talk to her too, to try to wake her up and keep her conscious since she does have a concussion." Matt told Mac right before leaving the room.

Mac stayed in the room with Maxie, sitting by her bed and holding back his tears. "Oh, my little Maxie, you need to be strong and wake up. So many people need you, that baby needs you too."

While Mac was in with Maxie, Matt went over to the waiting area where Franco and Alexis was at. "Mac's in with Maxie right now." Matt told Franco and Alexis.

"How is she?" Both Franco and Alexis asked at the same time.

Matt sighed; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, "Honestly not good. She has a broken ankle, the same ankle that was broken this summer along with a concussion and a weak pulse. She's drifting in and out of consciousness and she may not be able to carry the baby to full term due to her heart problems and weak pulse at the moment."

Franco felt a boiling river of fire and fury run through his veins, he didn't like what the doctor had tols him one bit. With a swift action Franco got up from his seat and got into Matt's face. "You better save her and the baby or you'll be immortalized in a Polaroid!" Franco seethed darkly, frightening Matt.

"I'll move her to a more private room; she'll have the best care and doctors." Matt, who was scared shitless, told Franco before running off.

Now Matt had to figure out how to just not save Maxie and the unborn baby but also himself for he knew that the dark minded man meant business.

* * *

Reviews are always nice and welcomed :) So what do you think is going to happen next? Do you think that Matt's going to confront Franco about the bab or not?


	13. Chapter 12

**Wake Me Up**

Maxie had been moved to a private room an hour or so prior but Franco was finally able to go see her now, reason being that he had let everyone else see her first since she could only have one visitor at a time. _I'm worried about my baby, that's why I'm here._ Franco kept mentally repeating to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself of that. He took a seat next to Maxie's bed; he watched her and heard her incoherently mumble things that didn't make sense. He knew that the jackass doctor, who seemed pretty possessive of Maxie for some reason unknown to him, was setting up a bunch of tests for Maxie to undergo later that night.

Maxie found herself having an out of body experience, with her guardian angel sister Georgie by her side, once again. "What happened; am I dying like again?" Maxie looked at her angel of a sister an asked.

"Maxie, you were hit by Elizabeth Webber's car; you and the baby may not make it." Georgie informed her sister as they hovered in the white hospital room.

"Okay so why is he still here then?" Maxie asked as she pointed to Franco, who was sitting by her bed and just kind of staring at Maxie as he attempted to do something on his iPhone.

"He's worried about you and the baby, Maxie, that's why he's here." Georgie simply told Maxie.

"The guy is a serial killer, a sociopath, a morbid guy that likes death, what's the real reason he's here; is it to snuff me out with a pillow or something?"

"No, Maxie, I already told you."

"Whatever, bet he pushed me in front of that car…"

"Actually, no he didn't, he didn't even know you left the theater until he heard you scream; he's been by your side since he saw you lying on the ground."

"Really? That's so not Franco." Maxie said in a confused and high pitched voice.

"And what is Franco, Maxie how well do you actually know him?"

"I know enough."

"You have another choice to make."

"What is it, live or die?"

"Mhm, either you chose to live and wake up dazed and confused or you just die in front of him, the choice is yours but remember it's not just about you this time it's about you and the baby."

"Georgie, do you know who my baby's daddy is?"

"Yes but I can't tell you that or anything about the future, you know that's against the rules."

"I've made up my mind, I want to have a family and a fashion career, I want to live again."

"Good choice, I'm going to send you back now but you won't remember any of this once you wake up."

Franco was toying with his phone, looking at pictures of his cats actually, whenever he heard Maxie start to stir and mumble stuff. He looked up from his phone and saw her blue eyes pop open. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes." Franco said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Where am I?" Maxie said in a slight panicked daze.

"The hospital, you got hit by a car but don't worry I made sure to threaten the doctor to give you only the best care."

"What?" Maxie asked, shocked to hear that she was hit by a car, still in a little bit of a daze.

"I guess the only way to get the doctor to actually do his job is to threaten him. Very unprofessional on his part, he should always be on his A-game not just when his immortal soul is on the line." Franco told Maxie, not understanding that her shock was about getting hit by a car not him threatening the doctor. "That pretty boy dimwit of a doctor should be here any minute to check on you and take you for tests."

"Oh…" Maxie sighed as she started to come out of her daze, understanding that her condition must be bad if she had to get test.

As if on some kind of cosmic cue Matt Hunter walked into Maxie's room, taking the stethoscope from around his neck. "Maxie, I see that you're awake and that your mystery man is her to join you."

"Matt, please, not here and not now I'm in the hospital." Maxie told Matt, trying to sound more aggressive then she actually could since after all she was weak.

"Matt? Uh, Maxie, how do you know this Pathetic excuse for a doctor no wait a human being?" Franco asked Maxie as his eyes quickly darted back and forth between her and Matt.

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you then?"

"Tell me what?"

"Franco, I was seeing him but we broke up after I found out I was pregnant cause I told him that I was with you before I was with him." Maxie honestly told Franco.

Franco's face twisted and turned, then his eyes got pitch black , he jumped up from his chair an pinned Matt to the wall by choking his neck to pin him to the wall. "You had enough nerve to tell me that Maxie will have problems carrying the baby to term in such a heartless manner and you're the other guy; the reason why Maxie thinks the baby isn't mine? Oh and everyone calls me a heartless animal, oh hell no you're the heartless animal!" Franco roared at Matt, making him flinch in terror. "I want you to get another doctor, a better doctor, to treat Maxie. Now go along and get out!" Franco barked as he threw Matt on the hard, white, tile floor near the door.

Matt just shuttered in fear, got up quickly, and ran out of the room.

Franco turned around and noticed that Maxie was crying her pretty blue eyes out. "Hey, Maxie, what's wrong?" Franco, who seemed to be concerned, asked as he walked back over to the chair by Maxie.

"What's wrong? Franco, I don't want to lose my baby that's what's wrong." Maxie revealed as she tried to stop her sobs.

"Well, Maxie, I don't want to lose the baby either. Losing a child is the worst pain anyone ever has to go through." Franco told Maxie, his face falling into a sadden look.

Maxie could've sworn that she saw a genuine pain in Franco's eyes. "And you know because?"

"I had a daughter, her name was Lauren; she was everything to me but one day…"Franco sighed, he never told anyone about Lauren. Alright he briefly told Carly Jax that he had a little girl name Lauren but that was an unintended confession that was sparked whenever he saw her baby daughter.

"What?" Maxie asked, wanting to know what happened.

"My ex wife was a real bitch, she took Lauren after we divorced and just disappeared." Franco explained, sharing something buried so deep inside that only his mother knew about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maxie said even thought she didn't know what to say. She now understood his negative outlook on marriage now though.

"Yea." Franco quietly mustered out of his lips. He looked at Maxie, with perhaps an actual soul in his dark eyes, and then spoke. "I just don't want to lose our baby."

Dr. Steven Webber, the Chief of Staff at GH, walked into the room. _Man you can cut the emotional tension with a knife. _He thought to himself. "Maxie, we're going to take you to do some quick test for you and the baby. We also need to get that soft ankle split off of you and put on a hard cast."

"A cast, I broke my ankle again?" Maxie asked the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your accident too." Dr. Webber told Maxie, honestly he was sorry that his sister hit Maxie. He knew that his sister was in a rush to drop the boys off at the movies with one of Cam's friend's and the friend's mother from school so that she could go try to make another baby with Nikolas. He knew that his sister needed help and frankly he was tired of bailing her out. "A nurse, most likely Epiphany, will be in shortly to take you down to the testing area. Also Dr. Lee was called in and she'll be here soon too check on you and the baby."

"Okay." Maxie nodded.

* * *

Okay everyone how'd you like this chapter? What do you think is going to happen between Franco/Maxie/Matt next about the baby? Do you think that Franco's right & the baby is his or is it just wishful thinking? What if the baby isn't his, do you think that Franco would want to claim Matt's baby as his own? Mac along with Alexis, Molly,Kristina, Keifer Sam, and Jason will be in the next chapter. How do you think Franco & Keifer will get along? Reviews are always great & welcomed :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank God You're Alive**

Maxie was lying in her hospital bed, thinking about what she was told by Dr. Lee and Dr. Webber, while Franco was outside of her room calling his boss to call in from work on an emergency since he for some reason felt a need to stay with Maxie until she got a tad bit stronger. Maxie sighed as she reflected on what went on with her and the doctors earlier.

_While Franco sat by Maxie Dr. Lee was doing a sonogram and checking out the baby. Dr. Lee looked at the expecting parents and frowned. "The baby's there but the heart isn't as strong as it once was but that's mostly because of the trauma that's happened to you Maxie and the issue with your own heart being weak at the moment. Right now the baby is fighting to survive, the next 24 hours will be crucial for the baby." _

_Franco's face dropped as he saw Maxie's eyes begin to tear up; he knew that she was on the verge of losing it because of the news they had just received about the baby-their baby. "Maxie." Franco simply grabbed Maxie's hand._

_Maxie squeezed Franco's hand tightly and then took a deep breath. "Dr. Lee, you can go now." Maxie told her doctor since she wanted to be alone or at least as alone as she could be._

_After Dr. Lee left Dr. Steven Webber came in to talk about different test results. "Well, Maxie, you're lucky that the only damage and broken bones you have is your ankle. You're concussion is going down and thankfully you don't have any head damage. The only thing that's weak on you right now is your heart but that's mostly because you were so frightened and in shock whenever you were hit. You're being treated with medicine for your heart; don't worry the medicine is safe for the baby."_

"_So, other than her heart she's okay?" Franco asked the doctor, pleased with the diagnosis._

"_Yes but because of her condition she needs to stay in bed, no walking around the room or the halls."_

"_Okay so will staying in bed help me with the baby?" Maxie asked._

"_Yes, the more you relax the better chance you have not miscarrying." The doctor explained._

"_I'll make sure that she stays in bed." Franco told the doctor as he patted Maxie on the head like you would a dog._

"_Okay, I need to go tend to some other things but take care." Dr. Steven said before leaving the room._

Later on that morning Mac came to the hospital to visit Maxie. Maxie smiled at her step-dad whenever he walked into the room. "Maxie, how's my girl feeling?" Mac asked as he walked over to chair near Maxie.

"I'm feeling okay." Maxie answered with a smile as Mac took a seat near her.

"So, where's that guy that's been by your side?"

"He went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and tea for us."

"Okay, he seems like an okay guy."

"Mac, what are you saying?"

"He was just as concerned about you as I was, maybe even more."

"That's only because he might be the daddy of your grandbaby."

"Oh, so it's serious then?" Mac asked Maxie right as Franco appeared in the doorway.

"I'd like to think that, yes, since we're intimate." Franco answered as he walked into the room, making his presence known.

"Well, you better take good care of my little girl and her baby then or else." Mac warned Franco in a fatherly tone as Franco was handing Maxie her cup of tea.

"Mac…" Maxie sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, commissioner, I plan on being by Maxie and the baby's side for a very long time." Franco told Mac with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I need to get back to my office but take care Maxie and I love you." Mac told Maxie as he got up from the chair by her bed, letting Franco resume the seat.

"I love you too, Mac." Maxie smiled at Mac.

"And you thank you for your devotion to my little girl." Mac told Franco gratefully.

"No problem, I understand as a father to another." Franco simply told Mac before taking a sip of his coffee.

It was now noon; Maxie and Franco were arguing over Kelley's takeout because Maxie demanded it and Franco forbid it. "Why can't I have it?" Maxie asked all huffy like a small spoiled child.

"That shit will give you a heart attack and in your condition that's the last thing we need to deal with." Franco explained to Maxie for the thousandth time.

"But I'm craving salty fries with a large chocolate shake and a triple cheeseburger." Maxie whined and pouted.

"No, Maxie, the pouty face is not and I repeat is not going to work on me. You're not getting the grease infested diner food." Franco stood his ground like one would with a child.

"But I really want it and I want it now…" Maxie continued to whine as she rolled her eyes and made a silly-mad face at Franco.

"What the hell, is this a JGWentworth commercial or something?" Franco asked sarcastically and rhetorically. "I already said no."

"Well I want it!" Maxie blared out like a spoiled princess, wanting her own way, as she slammed her hands on the side of her bed in frustration.

"No!" Franco shouted as he was now starting to get pissed off and annoyed.

Suddenly Alexis appeared in the room, having come by to visit Maxie on her lunch break. "I see you must be feeling better Maxie since you're already fighting with this young man who's been by your side since you were brought in." Alexis smiled softly at Maxie as she walked further into the room. "Shame on you, driving that poor guy nuts." Alexis told Maxie as she waved a finger at Maxie.

"Alexis he's already nuts, I can't drive him any nuttier and he's anything but poor." Maxie replied like a smart ass.

"Maxie…" Franco groaned, tired of her spunk and attitude already, as he slumped in his seat by Maxie's bed.

"So, how's everything here? I heard yelling about food…" Alexis asked curiously and concerned like a typical mother.

"I want Kelley's and he says no…" Maxie sighed sadly, making Franco out to be the bad guy.

"Maxie, it's bad for you and the baby!" Franco snapped.

"Maxie, he is right, you need to eat a healthy diet for the baby." Alexis told Maxie, making Franco smile since she was on his side in the diet debate.

"You're taking his side, I should tell Mac." Maxie whined like a brat.

"Maxie, I think that Mac would appreciate the fact that this man um…" Alexis started to say but got tripped up because she didn't remember the man's name even though Mac had told her it.

"Franco." Franco simply filled his name in for Alexis.

"As I was saying, the fact that this man Franco is so concerned about your health during your pregnancy." Alexis continued her thoughts.

"That's only because he might be the

After Alexis left Maxie and Franco were not in the clear just yet cause in walked Sam and Jason along with Molly (who had stayed home from school due to the shocking news of Maxie's accident). "Maxie, Mr. Frank, I know that accidents are horrendous but has this near deathly tone of things changed the love and hatred in your hearts?" Molly piped up, talking like a writer of a romance novel, as soon as she entered the room (of course she bursted in right in front of Sam and Jason).

"Whoa, Molly, let's not start with those kind of questions." Sam quickly told Molly before Maxie or Franco could answer the question.

Jason just stood by Sam with his signature straight face not saying a word, just studying Franco's body language since the crazy artist was sitting by Maxie.

Franco just chuckled at Molly's question. "Molly, things between me and Maxie are intimate since after all I am he father of her child." Franco answered as Maxie's eyes crew a bit bigger

"Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew that there was a great story behind the other man and I did it, I reunited long lost lovers." Molly announced with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm…" Jason grunted, not too pleased about Molly's excited.

"Molly things aren't like they are in those silly books you read." Maxie told Molly, hoping the girl would understand that in real life not everything was romantic.

"So, what did the doctor say about the baby?" Sam asked, obviously changing the subject.

"That the next 24 hours are crucial, if we can get through them with no problems than it should be okay." Maxis explained to Sam.

"She's not allowed out of that bed either, that's why I've been by her side." Franco added.

"Oh, well I think that everything's going to be fine." Sam nicely remarked, hoping that they would be because she'd never wish the loss of a child on anybody.

At around 5 Maxie received another pair of visitors, this time they were Kristina and Keifer. Franco was napping in the chair he was sitting in, by Maxie's bed, while Maxie was reading a magazine that Ephipany had given her earlier whenever Kristina and Keifer entered the room. "Maxie, are you okay?" Kristina asked while Keifer just stood by her side, possessively.

"Kristina, I'm okay." Maxie replied and then eyed up Keifer. "Aren't you supposed to be In Harvard?" Maxie asked the boy.

"Yes but I came back home once K called me crying last night, she was really upset and I don't like it when my girl's upset." Keifer answered Maxie's question.

Franco's eyes fluttered opened. He stared at the people in the room, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Keifer and this is K my girl, K's mom is with Maxie's dad." Keifer answered Franco's question.

"Oh, so you're Molly's sister then?" Franco asked Kristina.

"Yes, K's little sister is Molly." Keifer answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, asshole, I was talking to her." Franco told Keifer.

"K, tell him that you don't mind me answering questions for you." Keifer instructed Kristina.

But before Kristina could utter a word Franco spoke up. "Hell, can't you let the girl talk for herself?"

"Franco…" Maxie scolded, not wanting Franco to start anything with Keifer.

"Maxie don't you dare Franco me, if I want to ask this little punk something I can." Franco sternly told Maxie.

"Maybe you should listen to your lady, you don't want to start anything with me I mean I am Keifer Bauer the son of Warren Bauer."

"Yea and I'm the boogey man." Franco chuckled darkly.

"You're just some guy in a leather jacket, you don't scare me."

"Hey, little shit, I'm your worst nightmare; I'll make your piss piss its pants." Franco warned Keifer darkly and then got up from his seat. He walked up to Keifer and chuckled once again. "Maybe I can always use you for that painting your precious daddy wants above his mantel since after all the man is one of my best customers." Franco seethed darkly with a smirk. "So, tell me kid, do you got-what is it called again-a strong pimp hand like your daddy too?" Franco said as he made a smacking motion with his hand.

Maxie knew what Franco was capable of and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that he had just freaked out Keifer.

Kristina's eyes went wide with shock and Keifer grew pale, so pale he could've just died right there on the spot.

Seemed to be that Franco knew more about Port Charles and the high society in it then he had let on.

* * *

Okay so how did everyone like that update? Hmm how/why do you think Franco knows alot on/about the Port Charles high society. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Who do you think is going to end up being the baby's dady after all? Comment & Review


	15. Chapter 14

**Clear Bill Of Health=Moving Day?**

A few days later Maxie, along with the baby, was fine and was given the okay to go home. Maxie was shocked whenever she saw Franco walk into her room; she thought that Mac or Alexis or even Jason and Sam would come to bring her clothes and to get her, since she wasn't expecting him. "I see you're ready for me to take you home."

"What?" Maxie asked, a tad bit confused.

"You have to come home with me, I can't have the mother of my child in a small dinky apartment now can I?" Franco rhetorically asked Maxie.

"Dinky, do people actually still say that?" Maxie asked Franco with a scrutinizing look.

"I guess so, now let's get you home." Franco simply answered Maxie as he handed her a bag with some clothes in it.

Maxie took the bag and just shook her head. The bag was a clothing bag from a maternity boutique. Maxie tried not to laugh at the fact that Franco had bought her new maternity clothes instead of just asking her friends and family for some. Maxie took the clothes out of the bag and then looked at Franco. "You can wait outside, I don't need any help."

Franco just nodded his head and stepped out of the room to let Maxie get changed.

While waiting outside of Maxie's room Franco saw none other than Dante Falconeri bust into the GH ER carrying a passed out Lulu in his arms. "Help, help, she collapsed when we were leaving Kelley's!" Franco heard Dante scream.

_Yep, I knew that Kelley's was a death trap… _Franco thought to himself as he saw Epiphany roll a gurney over to Dante and Lulu while a lady doctor known as Dr. Scorpio-Drake was telling Epiphany that Examine Room 3 was open.

Maxie heard Dante screaming that, who she assumed was Lulu, passed out and needed help. After finishing getting dressed Maxie stepped out of her room and looked at Franco, who was leaning against the wall. "What's going on with Lulu, I heard Dante screaming she needs helps?"

"Anything could be wrong with her, I really have the slightest idea and why do you care since the little bitch obviously didn't give a damn enough to come see you?" Franco replied coldly with his insane vibe hinting his words.

"But, Franco, she could be really sick or even dying." Maxie basically tried to get Franco to show some compassion for her former roommate and friend.

"And you could've been dying too but she did not and I repeat did not even see you once, you don't owe her anything." Franco told Maxie, trying to get her to realize that Lulu wasn't on her top priorities list anymore.

"But-"

"No buts, now let's get you home."

Whenever Maxie walked into Franco's-no wait now her and Franco's-penthouse that was right across the street from Harborview Towers she took in how manly he had it decorated. How all the furniture was black leather. _Dear lord a man cave, is it bad enough tht I have to live here now but a serial killer man cave? Oh come on. _Maxie thought to herself as she took off her jacket.

"I had Molly and her sister Kristina bring your stuff here earlier." Franco simple informed Maxie as he shut the door and then took off his jacket. "I didn't unpack your clothes; they're still in a box in our room." Franco grabbed Maxie's coat from her hands and then put his coat along with hers in the closet near the door.

"What, our room?" Maxie shrieked with wide eyes.

"Oh come on now, Maxie, we've already slept together so don't go trying to act all innocent on me." Franco said with a slight chuckle to his amused and dark tone.

"You do know that my appointment for the DNA test and to find out the gender of the baby isn't til the end of the month, right?" Maxie asked Franco as she took a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV.

"So?" Franco asked, twisting his face in a dark way.

"So, you moved me into your house and the baby may not be yours."

"Maxie, why so little faith in us? The baby is mine, we created a baby and I'm not backing away from."

"Fine, I just hope for your sake that it's yours cause I really don't want to see you go on a crazy bombing binge and blow up GH or something."

"Maxie, you're funny." Franco laughed and then walked upstairs to the master bedroom, in order to unpack Maxie's clothes.

Later that night Maxie laid awake, trying to fall asleep, in bed with Franco, who actually had an arm protectively around Maxie's baby bump while her head leaned more so on his chest then her pillow. "Maxie, you need to tell your boss that you're taking your maternity leave early." Franco spoke into the quiet, crisp, late night still air.

Maxie wasn't expecting Franco to still be awake or to tell her what he had told her either. "Why, I'm only 5 months along?" Maxie asked since she really didn't want to take a leave from Crimson just yet.

"You were in the hospital for a week, you're still somewhat weak and there's still a slight risk that the baby might not be-might not be-carried to full term. It's the smartest and healthiest thing to do, being Kate Howard's errand girl isn't that flattering on a pregnancy." Franco reasoned logically with Maxie, causing her to sigh since she knew he was after all right.

"Fine, I'll tell her tomorrow morning." Maxie reluctantly sighed.

"Good." Franco simply responded.

That night Maxie was confussed as Franco lulled her to sleep by gently stroking her hair with his hand (the hand that wasn't wrapped around the baby bump of course). Franco was beginning to frighten and terrify himself; he didn't know what possessed him to soothe Maxie to sleep. Neither Maxie nor Franco could comprehend what was going on between them.

Obviously they had a love-hate relationship going on.

* * *

Okay sorry for it being short but I hope you get what's going on. Anyways review & comment. Even suggest stuff too. Anywho what do you think about Franco frightening himself? What do you think about Maxie being confussed by Franco. Do you think that Franco & Maxie can survive under the same roof. Next chapter up will be Christmas related ones, yay! We all know the Keifer will be by Kristina side err up K's ass so it'll be interesting with some Franco thrown in there lol.


	16. Chapter 15

**Holiday Shopping**

It was Friday night, around 5:30 pm, and Maxie was sitting in the passenger's seat of the SUV while Franco was behind the wheel driving. The unofficial couple had just left Kelley's, after having dinner there, and was on their way to Manhattan to go Christmas shopping. It was Maxie's idea to go to Manhattan; Franco just wanted to go to the local but small Port Charles Mall and the local boutiques. Franco really didn't want to make the long trip to Manhattan after working all week. He knew how much Maxie was looking forward to a weekend full of shopping in the city, along with staying at a high class hotel, but honestly he didn't want to be bothered with all the hustle and bustle of holiday shopping. Franco groaned and rolled his eyes, traffic was horrible.

"What's wrong?" Maxie asked, looking at Franco after hearing him groan out in frustration.

"What's wrong? Maxie there's traffic up my ass bumper to bumper that's what's wrong." Franco told Maxie, almost snapping.

"That's not my fault." Maxie told Franco as she just looked out the window at the trees that fluttered the side of the highway.

"Never said it was…" Franco sighed, annoyed and agitated that Maxie was starting her bratty princess shit with him.

Sadly there had been tension with them for a while now, ever since Maxie went on her maternity leave 2 weeks prior to this moment in time. Frankly Maxie and Franco had gotten into some big fights, in the past couple of weeks, and both had made it pretty and crystal clear that they were only together for the baby. Speaking of the baby they had to go get the DNA test done a few days before Christmas, the 23rd to be exact, so they wouldn't be getting the results until after the Christmas holiday. Franco was still feeling very strongly that the baby was his while Maxie wasn't so sure.

Finally after hours of hours on end of bumper to bumper traffic Franco finally pulled onto the NYC highway exit, they had finally arrived to their destination at about 11:30 or so at night. "Good, we're here; I want to go get something to eat." Maxie said as soon as the SUV was off of the exit.

"It's late, Maxie, I've been driving for a good 6 hours and you want food? Damnit, can't we just get room service at the hotel?"

"No, I want Thai food."

"Thai food! Hell, Maxie I don't want to travel to China Town for that shit…"

"But I want it!"

"But I'm tired, Maxie, I worked all damn day and drove up here to please your princess attitude ass too."

"I don't care, I want my Thai food."

"Damnit, Maxie, that's your whole life's damn problem you don't care as long as it suits yourself! Selfish bitch!" Franco honestly but harshly blew up at Maxie, his veins literally popping out of his neck while his face turned a shade of angry red.

"Don't call me a selfish bitch." Maxie started to cry.

_Why me?_ Franco thought to himself. "Fine, shut up, and stop your whining, I'll get you your Chinese food." Franco folded to Maxie's wants and needs.

"Thai food!" Maxie corrected him with a snap to her voice.

"Whatever!" Franco growled, clearly upset and tired.

After arriving at some hole in the wall Thai food place in China Town Franco quickly got out of his SUV and slammed the door. "Wait for me!" Maxie called out as she got out of the SUV, while Franco was well on his way to walking into the food place. Maxie quickly ran, well waddled, as fast as her pregnant self could to the food place that Franco had just entered. "I want chicken." Maxie whined to Franco, who was already placing the order with the Asian lady behind the counter.

"Maxie, you could've just stayed in the car." Franco rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"But I wanted to make sure that you ordered me chicken." Maxie told Franco like a spoiled child would.

"That cost 7 dolla." The Asian lady told Franco in a broken accent, holding her hand out for money.

"Maxie, I've been living with your ass for the past 2 weeks I think I know that you like chicken by now!" Franco snapped as he pulled a credit card from his wallet and gave it to the lady behind the counter.

"You just paid $7 on a credit card?"

"Maxie, just shut the hell up, you're hurting my damn ears!"

"Whatever, go to hell you freak!" Maxie shouted and then sat down at a table."

"Maxie don't go there, don't bring up this you freak shit again!" Franco barked at Maxie.

After getting the food Franco and Maxie went to their hotel, they checked in, and went to their room. Franco retreated to the bathroom to take a hot shower to drain away all of his frustrations while Maxie quickly changed into her night clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a tee. Whenever Franco came out of the bathroom, in just a pair of gray sweatpants, he couldn't help but chuckle at Maxie who was sitting on their bed eating the Thai food. Franco walked over to the bed and laid down on it; then he grabbed the remote off of the bedside table. He turned on the TV Guide channel and noticed that Maxie's favorite movie, and one of his too even though he'd never admit it, was going to be on soon: _The Notebook_. Franco quickly turned on the channel. Then he slightly sat up and decided to snuggle with Maxie, who was still sitting and eating her beloved and craved Thai food. "The Notebook's coming on." Franco whispered into Maxie's ear.

"Want some Thai food?" Maxie turned and smiled to Franco while holding a fork up to his mouth for him to eat it.

"Yea." Franco simply and a bit quietly said before talking the fork full of Thai food into his mouth.

Franco and Maxie shared the Thai food and snuggled while watching the romantic movie. It was near the end of the movie whenever Maxie just started to cry. "I'll never find my Noah."

"No but you found your Franco." Franco simply told Maxie with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be your old guy and you'll be my old lady." Franco softly told Maxie, causing her to just laugh and wipe away her tears.

The following morning Franco and Maxie woke up early since Christmas was a good 8 days away and they were just doing their shopping now. Whenever they arrived at Macy's it was packed. Maxie was getting a shopping high while Franco literally thought he was going to die. He really didn't like being stuck in the holiday shopping crowd, he much rather be back home in Port Charles shopping or doing express shipping shopping with online orders.

Franco and Maxie had just finished shopping at the men's clothes center and the women's clothes center and was now in the kitchen appliances' center. "What are we doing here, nobody actually cooks?" Maxie asked Franco while he was looking at different cooking supplies.

"My mom does." Franco said with a chuckle.

"Oh, so you do have a mom then?"

"Yea, Maxie, everyone has a mom."

"So, she cooks?"

"Yea."

"Oh, well then let's buy her um these oven mitts. They've got cute bumble bees on them."

"Sure, she likes stuff like that." Franco said as he placed a few mugs into the shopping cart.

"Are you getting her those mugs too?" Maxie asked as she put the oven mitts into the cart.

"Mhm, for her tea." Franco nodded. "We need to go to the baby department; we need to get something for my little brother and maybe a stuffed animal for our baby so it doesn't feel left out."

"You have a brother?"

"Mhm, Pablo Picasso."

"Your mom named him after the painter?" Maxie asked, shocked and confused to why someone would do that. But she also knew that they could go around calling the kid Aiden. Yes, Maxie had figured it out; she wasn't a such a dumb-dumb blonde after all.

"Yep, very creative huh?" Franco asked, proud of his mother's creative name choice.

"Totally, yea, totally creative." Maxie remarked sarcastically. _I don't even want to know his name picks for the baby. _Maxie thought to herself.

jMaxie and Franco were in the baby section. They had just finished placing some baby blankets in the cart and were now looking at stuffed animals. Maxie just couldn't believe the animal that Franco was attracted to. "A stuffed monkey for our baby, what the hell Franco?" Maxie huffed at Franco who was waving a little stuffed monkey in her face claiming it was going to be for their baby.

"Monkey's are cute, every baby needs a stuffed monkey; I had a stuffed monkey and I turned out fine." Franco simply told Maxie as he hugged the stuffed monkey and then placed it in the cart.

"Oh dear lord..." Maxie mumbled under her breath.

After buying the gifts the couple got them gift wrapped. Across from the gift wrapping center was the North Pole Santa Clause corner where kids could see Santa and get a picture taken with him. "Next year we'll be bringing the baby here to see that old fat guy who's commercialized Christmas cause we'll need a cute picture of her with Santa for the family." Franco pointed to the North Pole Santa Clause corner and explained his logic to Maxie.

"The family?" Maxie asked, raising her brow quizzically. _Is he really talking like we're a real couple; a normal couple?_

"Yes, the baby's Godparents, Grandparents, Step-Aunts. You know, Maxie, our baby's going to be raised in a great environment, not every baby is lucky enough to have the one and only Stone Cold as their Godfather."

"What, you want Jason to be the Godfather?"

"Why but of course, and as we know his feisty other half Sammy-kins but be Godmommy."

"Oh…" Maxie sighed.

Maxie and Franco were back in their hotel room, relaxing, whenever Maxie received a call from Sam. Maxie was stunned and shocked by the call, she knew that she had to get Franco to get her back to Port Charles ASAP. "Franco, we've got to go back to Port Charles now." Maxie told Franco as soon as she hung up her phone.

"Why?" Franco questioned, wondering what was up.

"Sam called, it's Kristina; she's in trouble." Maxie explained with a look of utter distraught drawn on her face.

Franco just nodded his head, silently telling Maxie that he'd drive them back home right away.

* * *

So how'd you like this chapter guys? I know very love-hate, push-pull between Maxie & Franco. How'd you like the shopping trip? Hmm, drama's up ahead. As always in GH NO holiday timeline/evet is ever safe. Wonder what's wrong with Kristina, any thoughts anyone? Reviews are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Harvard's Christmas Pre-Gaming Gone Bad**

Maxie and Franco rushed into the GH ER, quickly scanning the room to find anyone-Jason, Sam, Molly, Mac, Alexis-to tell them how bad Kristina is. They spotted a hysterically screaming/crying Alexis who was being comforted-at least an attempt of being comforted-by Molly as she sat next to her mother on the waiting chairs. Mac was in a corner, screaming into his phone, while Sam and Jason just sat together in silence. Maxie looked at Franco; they both sadly nodded knowing that whatever it was it was bad. Franco didn't notice at first but as he and Maxie made their way over to the waiting chairs he saw that Warren Bauer was screaming at Sonny Corrinthos-which takes either a man with big balls or a complete moron to do- off in a bit of a distance away from the crowd at the waiting chairs. "Maxie, I think that something bad happened to that Keifer kid too; not just Kristina." Franco whispered to Maxie, stopping her from getting any closer to the group in the waiting chairs.

Maxie followed Franco's gaze on the hall, just a few footsteps away, where Warren and Sonny were at-screaming at each other like animals. "I don't think it, I know it." Maxie said, feeling sick to her stomach.

Franco and Maxie both sighed and then proceeded to take seats next to Sam and Jason. Of course Franco had to sit by Jason…(his man crush) and Maxie sat next to Sam. "How bad is it?" Maxie asked since all she was told on the phone by Sam was that Kristina was in the hospital in surgery.

Sam took a deep breath and held back the tears she had, being strong. "Kristina was thrown from a car, she has a snapped arm along with some broken ribs and has a busted up face. She also had some internal damage, which is why she's getting operated on by Patrick."

"So, what's going on with the snobby richie Ivy Leager she was with?" Franco asked, more or less Jason then Sam, while tilting his head towards the scene that Sonny and Warren were making in a nearby corner. "And why are those daddies fighting like possessed dragons for?" He quickly added.

"Keifer was driving the car, drunk; he has internal bleeding, almost died twice." Jason simply and quickly answered.

"Drunk! Why the hell was he driving Krissy around drunk for?" Maxie asked in a mama bear kind of way.

"All we know is that Keifer picked up Krissy to take her shopping for a party dress for some Harvard Boys party somewhere here in Port Charles." Sam explained what she was told by Alexis.

"Apparently they had some pregaming gone bad; some pregaming that starts after trips to the mall apparently too." Franco remarked, it might have sounded harsh but everyone knew that he was making honest sense.

"So, Sonny wants to kill Warren over this right Jason?" Asked Maxie as she let the information of what she'd just heard settle in her head.

"Not just this, he thinks that Keifer beat Kristina since Patrick says that many of the bruises on her tonight weren't fresh but old or healing." Jason explained.

"What, Krissy would've asked me for help if she was getting beat. She knows I know how that feels." Sam told everyone she was sitting with, in a denial about the possibility of Keifer hitting on Kristina.

"Hmm, he looks like the crazy type of guy to do it." Franco remarked.

_He's crazy and he calls another guy crazy, priceless. _Maxie thought as she rolled her eyes at Franco.

_He would be Maxie's baby daddy, oh good god I hope this kid doesn't end up a psycho killer or calling me Uncle Stone Cold. Oh how I wish I killed his ass in LA… _Jason thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_This guy puts fake bombs in glass tanks making you believe it's real and then he goes around calling a son of a respect Port Charles man crazy, oh I think he needs to get his head checked. _Sam thought as she shook her head.

Shortly Patrick walked into the waiting room and made his way to Kristina's loved ones and friends. "Kristina's going to be okay, luckily she made it. We're going to monitor her tonight but things look good and I expect her to make a full recovery." Patrick smiled at the crowd who was there to support Kristina in her time of need.

"Oh, thank you so much Patrick for telling us the good news." Alexis smiled at the doctor.

"Patrick you're a good doctor and a good man." Mac told Patrick as he shook the man's hand and then gave his nephew in-law a hug.

"So my daughter's okay then, no thanks to that little shit." Sonny barked, looking at Mr. Bauer.

After Patrick left Matt came out with news on Keifer. "Everyone, Keifer had a very bad case of internal bleeding but it's under control now, he also had to have his spleen removed. He is pretty banged up from being thrown out of the car but he'll make it."

"Good, now can I see my son?" Warren asked.

"Yes, follow me." Matt said before disappearing to the elevator nearby. But not before feeling a pang of jealousy and despair while glancing at Maxie who he knew to be living with Franco.

Warren noticed Franco, which he didn't before, and walked up to him. "I expect a new masterpiece and soon."

"It'll have to wait a while; my artwork is currently being restored at the moment." Franco darkly explained.

Maxie's eyes grew wide, understanding Franco's meaning of his words spoken.

After seeing Kristina for a moment or so Franco brought Maxie home so that she could get rest. He ran a hot, relaxing, shower for her and made sure that her night clothes were in the bathroom for her to change into after the shower. He was even so kind to lay in bed next to her as she tried to get some sleep since he knew that she always slept in his arms. "What's bothering you, Maxie?" Franco whispered into Maxie's ear as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's just what if something bad would happen to the baby when it's older? I'm just so…I don't know…" Maxie mumbled and sighed as she got her words out of her mouth.

"You're fine, Maxie, you're just going into protective mommy mode is all." Franco comforted Maxie, speaking in a soothing tone.

"Oh, and is that bad?" Maxie asked, not sure if her protectiveness was okay or not.

"I wouldn't know personally since my mom wasn't very protective of me at all and let me run wild and hurt her by doing bad things but she's very protective of my little brother Pablo."

"Um, Franco, why wasn't you're mom worried about you as a kid?"

"She was too busy pursuing her own dreams, her own career, her own needs."

"Oh, so where was your dad?"

"I honestly have no clue; it was always just me and my mom since I was born."

"Oh, well, my mom left me and my sister Georgie with my stepdad Mac after their divorce. Mac raised us; then 4 years ago she was murdered by the Text Message Killer who turned out to be Diego Alcazar, he had a thing for her too which is why it was shocking to find out that he was the killer." Maxie explained-something that she never really got into before.

"Sometimes a killer will kill his love if he can't have her while other times he'll spare her and cherish her on a pedestal of life." Franco explained to Maxie while she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know that Georgie was madly in love with Spinelli and then he fell madly in love with me and I loved him because Georgie's chance with loving Spinelli was killed, literally." Maxie sighed, realizing the true reason why she had even let herself be with Spinelli in her past.

"Maxie, loving someone out of an obligation or dedication to another will never work. You either love them and feel every ache and pain in their soul or you don't, that's the real secret to love." Franco spoke in his twisted logic as he gently rubbed Maxie's arm.

"But how do you know this, you don't have any emotions and you just play games with people's heads?" Maxie asked as he lifted her head slightly in order to look Franco in the eyes.

"Just rest your head back on my chest and go to sleep Maxie, It's been a long day." Franco soothingly whispered to Maxie as his dark eyes pleaded with her bright ones to obey him.

Maxie just nodded and then resumed her position of rested her head on Franco's bare chest and in no time her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

Franco placed a gentle kiss a top Maxie's head before closing his own eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

Okay so what's your reviews and thought on this? So what's your feelings on Maxie and Franco. Hmm what really happened with Kristina and Keifer to get them in that accident? So why is Matt in pain; what's up with him? Hmm any thoughts on who the baby daddy is?


	18. Chapter 17

**Christmas Vacation Part 1: Mama Franco Arrives**

Maxie was resting on the couch while Franco ran around their penthouse cleaning it like crazy in anticipation of the arrival of his mother and little brother, since they were flying out for the holidays. "Maxie, do you think the house is clean enough for Mom and Pablo?" Franco asked Maxie as he dusted off the glass coffee table for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I guess so, yea." Maxie shrugged as she ate a box of vanilla wafers while lounging on the couch watching 16 & Pregnant on MTV.

"I don't need a guess so I need a for sure answer of yes, Maxe." Franco rolled his eyes and gave Maxie a glare.

"The house is fine, don't worry about it." Maxie waved off Franco, tired of watching him clean like a frantic old woman.

"My baby brother's going to be here, the house needs to be clean."

"He's a baby, he'll be fine."

"I know he'll be fine, cause the house will be as clean as can be."

"Franco, that doesn't make sense, baby's don't care how spotless a house is."

"But Maxie-" The ring of the doorbell broke up the soon to be bitch fest that Franco was about to start up. "Oh it's mom and Pablo!" Franco happily exclaimed, causing Maxie to stare at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Okay, um then put down the feather duster and get the door."

"Of course I must put down the feather duster and get the door. Our family's here, the Gma and Uncie of our baby is here." Franco slyly told Maxie as he placed the feather duster on the coffee table.

Franco ran to the front door and answered it with a sleek smile. His mother, Karen, smiled warmly at him and then handed him his baby brother Pablo. "Oh, Bobby, your place is so nice. So full of life; so much energy running through here."

"Mom, Pablo's getting so big since I last saw him last month." Franco fussed over his baby brother as he held the blanket wrapped baby, resembling a pig in a blanket, in his arms.

"He's a healthy eater, just like his big brother." Karen smiled as she patted her eldest son's belly. Then she looked over at Maxie who was still on the couch eating vanilla wafers. "My goodness, Bobby, it's the girl from the painting." Karen said in barely a whisper so that only her son could hear her.

"Mom, this is the mother of my child Maxie; we're intimate." Franco introduced his mother to Maxie with a flick of his wrist, making his hand wave elegantly. Then Franco looked at Maxie, with his demented smile plastered on his face. "Maxie, this is my mom Karen." Franco introduced Maxie to his mom. "And this little man here is my baby brother Pablo." Franco smiled at Maxie as he bounced the baby in his arms.

"Maxie, it's such an honor to meet you." Karen said in a kind of awe as she walked over to the couch and Maxie.

"Yea, same here." Maxie nodded her head as she sat up, making room for Karen on the couch.

"I'm going to set up Pablo in the pack and play I bought for him in the guest room, please get to know each other very well for we're family now."

"Oh, you're so round, how far along are you?" Karen asked Maxie as she placed a hand on the round baby belly.

"I'm 6 months." Maxie answered the woman who she believed to be a little off in the head.

"Oh, 6 months, yes yes no wonder Bobby's so excited. He's to be a daddy in 3 months. Oh, my dear, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Karen smiled warmly with an overly excited and short of freak expression on her face.

"No, we don't find out the sex til the end of the month." Maxie told Karen, hoping that Franco would come back any minute.

"I have an old wives tale way of finding out the sex." Karen happily told Maxie. "I'll need to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, um, okay." Maxie mumbled.

"How's everything going out here, Mom, Maxie?" Franco asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, we're going to find out the baby's sex through old wives tales."

"Oh, Mom, thank you for doing this for us."

"Um…yea…thanks…"

"Well, Maxie, let's get started." Karen said with a smile while Franco sat next to Maxie looking more excited than his expectant girlfriend. "Now, dear, did you have morning sickness early on in the pregnancy?"

"Yea, that's how I found out I was like a month or so pregnant."

"Alright, are you moodier then usual?"

"Yes, yes she is." Franco answered before Maxie could.

"Stand up, I need to see how you're carrying." Karen told Maxie. Maxie stood up, with the help of Franco, and was studied by Karen. "You're carrying in high making your belly look like a little watermelon and showing weight in your hips and butt."

"Can I sit down now?" Maxie asked, agitated at her boyfriend's mother.

"Yes, Bobby, have her it down." Karen smiled as she made some mental notes in her head. "Are your breasts usually this large?" Karen asked as Maxie and Franco sat back down.

"No." Maxie answered.

"Yea, usually she's almost flat and rail thin." Franco told his mother, earning him a pissed off look from Maxie.

"Well, from my calculations of folk lore you're expecting a baby girl." Karen announced with a smile.

Franco was speechless but just smiled widely. _A girl, a daughter, wow._

Maxie was skeptical about Mama Franco's prediction. _Um I'll believe it whenever Dr. Lee tells me, not some crazy loon lady. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Christmas Vacation Part 2: ****Tree Lot**

Snowflakes were lightly falling from the sky, covering the lush green pine trees in the Port Charles Tree Lot with a light white dusting of specs. Franco guided Maxie's pregnant frame through the cluttered tree lot while his mother held his buddle up baby brother tightly against her chest. Franco was determined to find the perfect tree to decorate but as of the current moment that quest was not being fulfilled.

Snow fell in Maxie's light blonde hair, and even though she was wrapped in a stylish jacket with a scarf and gloves she was still shivering a bit. She looked at Franco, whose winter hat was collecting snowflakes, and just sighed. "It's cold out; can't we just find a tree and go home?"

"I don't want just any tree, babe, I want the perfect tree." Franco told her, reminding her why they were wandering around the tree lot aimlessly and freezing like fools.

"Oh, Bobby's been like this ever since he was a boy and went out to find us a tree. He used to spend hours upon hours at the tree lot in Bensonhurst." Karen smiled upon recalling memories of her Bobby as a small, deranged, child.

"Bensonhurst, should've known you were from there." Maxie shook her head and rolled her eyes tastelessly.

"Why'd you say that?" Franco asked with an amused smirk drawn on his face.

"Cause almost everyone that moves here is from Bensonhurst." Maxie giggled at her own remark.

"That's it, that's the one!" Freaked screamed like a mad man as he darted to a very full, very large, pine tree.

"Oh, Bobby's so excited." Karen smiled to Maxie while holding Pablo as they followed Franco to the tree that he had found.

"No, he's crazy." Maxie spat, rolling her eyes, while she froze to death or at least felt like it.

Karen smiled a warm smile as she entered the living room, from the kitchen with a pot of hot tea and some mugs, upon seeing her son and his lady decorating the Christmas tree together. See didn't say a word, for she had never seen her son act so normal like before, instead she backed out of sight and spied on them.

"Who would've thought that you'd actually be good at decorating a tree?" Maxie asked, more to herself then to Franco, in a slight giggle as she hung a silver ornament on a tree branch.

"Been doing it since I was a lil kid, of about 2 or 3, so I've had plenty of practice." Franco said aloud, not looking at Maxie, as he hung up a red decoration that was the word Joy on the tree.

"Really, you were tree trimming that young?" Maxie asked in a sort of squeak, shocked by what she heard Franco just tell her.

"Yea, had to since my mom was too busy with her own life goals to do it."

"Well, Mac used to let me and my kid sister Georgie trim the tree like it belonged in Buckingham Palace after Felicia, my mom, left us."

"Really." Franco simply replied as he continued to place red decorations on the tree.

"Mhm, Georgie wasn't really into making the tree look perfect unlike me…But she was a great baker though, reason why she worked at Kelley's up until the night she-she-she was strangled by the TMK…" Maxie said as she had back sniffles and tears.

"Well, now it's time for us to create holiday traditions to have and behold for our baby girl." Franco told Maxie as he went over to her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yea…I just wish that Georgie could've had this sorta thing; that she could've been a mother planning a family Christmas event…" Maxie sighed; she felt that she was living the life that her sister had deserved.

"Maxie, just live your life, your sister wouldn't want you to get meloncoly over her." Franco smirked wickedly as he handed Maxie a silver tree ornament.

"Yea, you're right." Maxie nodded her head as she took the ornament from her boyfriend.

Whenever Karen felt that her son and his girlfriend were down sharing a tender moment she walked into the living room with a tray of tea and cups, making her presence known. "Tea's ready, its hot lemon with mint leaf and ginger." Karen smiled as she placed the tray down on the glass coffee table.

"Oh, mom, a great winter favorite of mine." Franco smiled as he led Maxie to the coffee table, and away from the tree that they had just finished decorating, in order to have a cup of freshly made tea.

"Thank you, Karen." Maxie told the lady that she thought had a few screws loose.

"Oh, Bobby, Maxie, I see you got the tree decorated." Karen said as she sat on the couch with Franco and Maxie as her son poured them all some tea.

"Yes, mom, we finished the tree." Franco told his mother, not really wanting her to know that Maxie and the pregnancy was pulling tiny emotions out of him.

"Oh, Karen, my step-dad was wondering if you'd like to join me and Franco to his girlfriend Alexis' house on Christmas Eve to bake cookies and stuff." Maxie spoke up, reaching out to the grandmother of her unborn child, as she sipped on her tea.

"Oh, of course I'd love too. Pablo and I must meet your family; they must be just as wonderful as you." Karen gushed in a soft voice.

"Jason Morgan wil be there, he and his fiancé Sammy are going to be the godparents of the baby!" Franco excitedly announced, causing Maxie to cringe and want to disappear."


	20. Chapter 19

**Christmas Vacation Part 3: Dec. 23****rd****…Dealing With Matt & Other Things**

It was a cold, snowy day in Port Charles as Franco and Maxie entered General Hospital. Eager to get the DNA test done on the unborn baby, the odd couple quickly found the elevator and hoped on it in order to get to the floor that Dr. Lee's office was on. The elevator ride was quick, the bell rang and the doors flew open after a few seconds, since nobody had gotten on after them on the floors before the OBGYN office floor. As soon as they got off of the elevator, Franco next to Maxie with his arm around her small expecting frame, the couple saw Matt Hunter awaiting them, standing at the nurses' station dressed in casual wear, signifying that he had the day off.

"My oh my, look at the happy dysfunctional couple." Matt scoffed as soon as Franco and Maxie walked over to him.

"Nice to see you too, Matt." Maxie rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend.

"I'm not going to pretend that I have any fondness towards you because I ultimately don't. Let's just see Dr. Lee and get the test done so we can get on with our doings." Franco darkly hissed at Matt, wishing that he could use him artistically and kill him off.

"Let's go, Dr. Lee's waiting for us." Matt attempted to say as nicely as he could as he subconsciously eyed up Maxie. He felt a pang of jealous as he saw Maxie walk into the office with Franco guiding her in as he held the door open for them. Matt longed to have Maxie back, hell it took him so long just to get with her and he didn't think it was fair that some crazy nobody got to take her away from him.

Dr. Lee walked into the examining room to find Franco and Matt cutting eyes at each other while Maxie sat on the examining table between the two men. "Well, I see everyone's here for the DNA samples and to find out the sex of the baby." Kelly smiled very professionally.

"My mom already predicted it's a girl but since you medical people don't believe in natural ways go ahead and confirm what Maxie and I already know." Franco remarked to Dr. Lee as she began to place the cold gel on Maxie's belly, in order to perform the sonogram.

"I think it's going to be a boy." Matt smiled at Maxie, trying to get her to talk to him and be kind to him.

"Don't think too hard, Pretty Boy Doc, cause it's a girl." Franco grumbled at Matt as Dr. Lee began to roll the sonogram wand over Maxie's growing belly.

"What? How would you know? I say it's a boy." Matt rolled his eyes at Franco.

"No, it's a girl; my mom even said so." Franco responded to Matt.

"Well, your mother was right." Dr. Lee told Franco with a smile on her face. "The baby's a healthy little girl."

"A girl…" Matt sighed, since he was hoping for a boy.

"We're having a baby girl." Maxie smiled as she looked over at Franco, causing Matt to grow jealous.

"Daughter's a precious gift, Maxie." Franco smirked devilishly as he just patted Maxie's hand.

Matt was furious at this point, he was sick of Maxie and the freak's gushy moment. "Can we get the samples now for the DNA test so I can go already?" Matt asked in a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Maxie and Franco walked into their penthouse to see that Karen was reading Pablo a book. "Mom, we're back." Franco announced to his mother as he helped Maxie out of her dark winter coat.

"Oh, how was it?" Karen asked, putting the book she was reading to the infant down on the glass coffee table.

"It's a girl." Maxie told Karen, since she felt that she owed it to her to let her know her prediction was right, as she made her way to the couch.

Franco had just placed Maxie's coat in the closet and was removing his leather jacket whenever his mother said, "I'm so happy for both you and Bobby that it was confirmed as a girl baby."

"Yes but Dr. Matty Bratty was there and tried to ruin the moment." Franco grumbled, his hatred for the good doctor clearly evident in his tone of voice, as he slammed the coat closet shut.

"Oh…" Karen just nodded her head as she eyed both Maxie and her son.

"Matt just wanted to get the DNA test done, he probably has plans today that he didn't want interrupted or something." Maxie said, trying to make the situation out lighter then it was, as Franco took a spot next to her on the couch.

"No, he clearly doesn't like me since we're intimate." Franco explained, more so to Maxie then his mother.

"So, any ideas for names?" Karen asked with a smile as she held a squirming and smiling Pablo on her lap.

"No." Maxie shook her head.

"I do, Jase!" Franco shouted with excitement and big round eyes full of joy.

"No, we are not naming the baby after Jason Morgan!" Maxie barked as she pointed a finger at Franco, waving it around in his face.

"There'll be plenty of time to pick out a name for the baby. How about you just meditate for a while, there's too much tension flowing through this room and it's coming from you." Karen smiled suggestively at the awkward couple.

At the local bar Jake's Matt was sitting at a table with a beer as he talked to his older brother Patrick about his problems. "So, you mean she seems captivated by this nut?" Patrick asked his brother, taking a slug of his beer, after he had heard his brother poor out his dilemma on the table.

"Yes and I swear he's a crazy guy, he is so the guy that cause GH to go on lock down last summer for baby napping!" Matt yelled angrily as he slammed his bottle of beer on the table.

"Oh, so you mean the guy's that freaky Franco guy?" Patrick asked, obviously not getting what Matt was saying.

"Yes and Maxie cheated on me with him!" Matt growled, still angry. "And today she was so wrapped up in him it was sickening, even more sickening then Lulu and Dante."

"Damn, that's bad." Patrick whistled.

"Yes but the worst part is that you know that she'll bring him along to Christmas dinner which Robin is hoting at your house!"

"Shit, Robin did invite Mac, Maxie, and all of the Davis girls and told them all to bring dates."

"Mhm…"

"Oh, well, hope everything works out for you bro." Patrick shrugged, not knowing what else to say to make things better for Matt.

"Haha, thanks." Matt sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"So, you didn't mention what the baby is yet…" Patrick brought up nervously, not wanting to upset his brother anymore then he was.

"It's a girl." Matt announced with broken brown eyes.

"Oh boy…" Patrick muttered. _This is so not good, not good at all. _Patrick thought to himself as he looked at his broken hearted baby brother.


	21. Chapter 20

**Christmas Vacation Part 4 - Christmas Eve Family Cookies**

It was Christmas Eve, the snow was slightly falling, Franco along with Maxie, Karen, and Pablo were walking up the driveway path to the Davis lake house. Mac's car was parked in front on the grass along with Kiefer Bauer's car and Jason's car too. Karen was excited to be meeting Maxie's family while Franco was just excited to be in the same room with Jason, whom he had a crazy obsessive fanboy love for, and Maxie was worried about how the night would go, especially since both Franco and Karen were a bit odd and mental. "This looks like a quaint neighborhood by the lakeside." Karen noted as the group got closer to the front steps of the house.

"It's in the middle of nowhere by a large body of water, I'm never leaving Jase alone here…" Franco rambled away, calling the baby that had yet to be named Jase.

"Franco, we are not and I repeated are not naming her Jase!" Maxie huffed as she waddled, as fast as she could with being pregnant and wearing a boot cast on foot.

"I sense the aurora of stress increasing, let's all take big, deep, cleansing breaths." Karen said in a loopy type way that only a nature fanatic or somebody completely high could get away with as everyone got to the front steps and door of the lake house.

A few seconds after Franco rang the doorbell the door was opened by Alexis Davis, who was all smiles in her low cut velvet blue dress. "Maxie, you look radiant." Alexis told the glowing blonde as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Franco, you look as handsome as ever." Alexis smiled as she gave Franco a hug. "Oh and you must be Karen, Franco's mother, with his baby brother Pablo?" Alexis went over to Karen and Pablo while Maxie and Franco walked into the lake house in order to get warmed up from the cold winter snowy weather.

"Yes, it is I Karen and my sweet baby boy Pablo, and you must be Maxie's step-mother Alexis?" Karen responded to Alexis after their brief hug was ended.

"Yes, come on inside and I'll introduce you to everyone." Alexis took Karen by the hand, guiding her into the house. As Karen stepped foot into the house everyone except Franco and Maxie glanced at her and the hostess for the night Alexis Davis. "Everyone, this is Karen and the little one with her's Pablo. They're Franco's mom and baby brother." Alexis announced, making sure that everyone heard who Karen and her young son Pablo were, hence their reason of being there.

A salt and pepper haired man stood up "Nice to meet you, I'm Mac."

Jason just made a small nod and a quick wave at Karen while Sam spoke up for both of them saying, "I'm Alexis' oldest daughter Sam and this is my boyfriend Jason."

"I'm Kiefer, as in Warren Bauer's one and only son, and this is K; she's my girlfriend." The lanky, arrogant, Ivy Leaguer announced coyly.

"Alexis is my mom, nice to meet you." Kristina said almost too meekly.

"Hi, I'm Molly, I'm a student of your son's. I also helped him and Maxie get back together-"

"Oh, how it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Meeting Maxie's family is so very important to me." Karen said, cutting off Molly's ramblings.

"Now that everyone knows each other let's sit down, talk, and let the festivities begin." Alexis said as she made her way over to her seat by Mac.

XOXOXO

"Alexis, this is a nice house you've got here." Karen smiled at Alexis as they took cookies out of the oven.

"Why, thank you." Alexis told Karen as they placed the cookies on a cooling rack. "You're son's such a blessing to Maxie, he's great with her pregnancy and he should make one hell of a father." Alexis warmly complimented the other woman's son as they continued to place more cookies on cooling racks. Much unlike my exes." Alexis added with a chuckle as Karen started to take some already cooled cookies off of the rack; placing them onto a large platter plate.

"My son wants to be a father more than anything, more so now that he lost out with his first daughter." Karen sighed, looking at Alexis with the burdens and love of a child that only another mother could understand.

"Oh my, he lost a child before hasn't he?" Alexis asked with a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, his ex-wife took her as I understand whenever she was very young. I'm sure he's told Maxie on it; I believe it's why she's agreed to let the baby have his last name even though they're not married."

"Oh…as a mother who's had a child lose a child I'm so sorry, I really am."

"You've lost a grandchild as well?"

"MY daughter Sam, before we were close, had a still born girl…her and Jason gave the core blood to my other daughter Kristina who was sick…saved her life…now only a miracle could give Sam a child since she's been stricken barren a few years back by a gunshot wound."

"My, oh, my, your daughter's a strong woman to survive all of that and I believe in miracles so perhaps one day Sam and Jason shall have a baby of their own." Karen said as she gave Alexis' hand a squeeze.

XOXOXO

"Santa's always red but the spirit of Christmas is always green." Molly explained to everyone as they sat around the kitchen table decorating cookies.

"The spirit of Christmas, as in the big Santa looking guy from that Charles Dickens book?" Keifer asked aloud, scrunching his eyebrows and nose up in slight confusion.

"Yes, that would be the spirit of Christmas she's referring too. Kid, you need more culture in your life, you're pretty dumb for a Harvard boy." Franco spoke up as he was putting red sprinkles on his cookie that had red icing on it.

"I am cultured." Kiefer snipped, pouting like a little brat since he was insulted.

"Yea…right…as cultured as a flea on a river rat living in the sewers of Bensonhurst." Franco muttered to Maxie, who had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"So, how's the name picking for my granddaughter going?" Mac asked with a smile, he was already a proud Pop-Pop and the baby wasn't even born yet.

"I think we should name the baby Jase." Franco blurted out in so much excitement and joy.

"No!" Both Jason and Maxie screamed in unison, both having dangerous and angry glares in their blue eyes.

"Since Robin named her baby Emma which was the name you liked, meaning she stole it from you, that means that you need to do baby name research." Molly told Maxie, causing everyone to laugh.

"Maxie, Franco, name that baby something meaningful to both of you; something that the baby will be proud to have." Sam advised as she ate a cookie that she had just decorated.

"Oh, Kristina, why don't you tell everyone what you got in the mail today." Alexis encourage her middle daughter with a motherly smile as she rubbed her daughter's back-since she was seated right next to her.

"Oh, yea, that's right I like totally forgot to tell you guys but I got my early acceptance letter to Yale today." Kristina smiled as she told everyone in the room. Yale was the school her mother went to, her dream school, so getting an early acceptance letter meant the world to her.

Kiefer smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kristina; kissing her cheek he said to her, "I'm so proud of you, K."

"That's great, Krissy." Sam gushed while Jason just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yale's a good school, my Bobby went to Yale." Karen bragged on her oldest son.

Everyone looked at Franco in awe. It was unbelievable that this crazy killer had gone to an Ivy League school. He was an ex-con, most ex-cons who are murderous people don't go to prestigious schools.

Maxie furrowed her brown and whipped her head around quickly, making the room seem like it had just spun around, and gave Franco a quizzical look as he just continued to decorate his cookies in his signature color of red. Maxie's wavy platinum hair bounced a bit as she quickly shook her head at Franco asking in deisbelief, "You went to Yale?"

"Yes, I have a Doctorate in Lit, Poetry, Liberal Arts, and Philosophy." Franco simply responded to his other half, and of course speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wow, you seem like quite the overachiever, and you're only-what-33?"

Franco smirked his signature smirk, his enchanting brown eyes sparkling as he simply stated the obviously to an education endorsing mother"Yes, well, as you know Alexis knowledge is power."

"I'm sure glad my daughter's with you and not that bumbling wannabe mob-boy hacker or that sly man-whore doctor." Mac chuckled as he ate a sugar cookie that he was supposed to be decorating.

"You're very impressing, Mr. Franco." Kiefer seethed, obviously upset that Maxie's man had out shined him. Kiefer was an obnoxious and Jealous boy, but he hid it well.

XOXOXO

Everyone was seated in the livingroom watching A Christmas Story on TBS and eating Christmas cookies, popcorn, candy, and a coconut cream pie made by Mac-who surprisingly was a great cook. During the scene whenever Ralphie and his friends get chased around by a couple of bullies named Farcus and Dill the doorbell chimed. "Oh, I'll get that; wonder who it could be." Alexis smiled as she turned her attention to the door.

"Bet it's that Ethan Lovett boy." Mac discretly whispered to Karen, who looked like she was going to burst with curiosity.

"Ooo, but I thought her love overflowed for Kiefer?" Karen asked, eying up the petite brunette and the lanky brunette sitting side by side on the loveseat before her.

"She's serious about Kiefer but Ethan Lovett's a gambling, drifting, bad-boy who she's had a bit of a crush on for a while." Mac explained, earning a simple nod from Karen.

"More surprise guest…" Jason groaned loud enough for only Sam to hear.

Sam quickly glared at her hitman, "Jason, hush, we'll be home soon enough."

Suddenly a tall, muscular, man with a messy dark pony tail and facial scruff walked into the living room with a huge white box from Kelley's. " 'Ello, mates, brought some cookies from Mike. Merry Christmas, everybody." He said ooing with his husky Australian accent.

"Time for the shit to hit the fan, ey?" Franco asked Maxie quietly with a tiny ounce of a smirk playing on his lips as he subtly guestured towards none other than Ethan Lovett.

"Mhm." Maxie nodded her head as she noticed Krissy quickly jump and run over to Ethan and also how dark and narrow Kiefer's eyes became at the scene. "Maybe we should go soon." Maxie suggest, feeling a sudden burst of rage radiating from Kiefer's sudden change in posture.

"Couldn't agree more, babe." Franco simply nodded his head. "Well…" Franco sighed, getting up from his seat next to Maxie. "Glad to see you Mr. Lovett, and we had a great time tonight with everyone but it's time that I take my family home. It's getting late." Franco pulled out of his ass an unquestionable lie in order to get the hell out of dodge before all hell broke loose. Both Franco and Maxie could sense that Kiefer Bauer was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.


End file.
